Home
by OperaGhost665
Summary: Christine gasped when it was revealed what could hardly be considered a face and took a few steps back ... just to take impulse and embrace her angel. Because Christine would never have run like that, Unmasking scene Fix-it of the Takarazuka Production (all-female theater company) of Yeston and Kopit's Phantom Fem!Erik x Christine COMPLETE! SEQUEL AVAILABLE
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thank you for click in my story, a couple of things fast before start  
This fanfic covers from when Erik (Erika in this case) takes Christine out of the stage after Carlotta avoid her from singing in her debut, and my purpose is to make the unmasking scene a little more in line with Christine character and to fix some things that do not have much sense for me, like when Christine did not give a fuck when Erik collapsed the chandelier of the opera with a gun, and basically, I gave them a little more time to talk because the main villain in y & k phantom, is not Erik, is the lack of communication  
The story is based on the production of Takarazuka as a base, and although I understand Erik is interpreted by a woman and is not a phantom female version, but basically I do not care. And as always when I write this Erik's version, she is half Japanese and half French, I take as a canvas the production of 2004 so Wao Youka is Erika here  
This may or may not be the beginning of a series, I need a universe to work on my other fanfics  
And I'm gonna shut up now but I want to remember that English is not my first language, if you notice something wrong, let me know

* * *

'' Angel, come here! '' Christine almost ordered sitting in her vanity watching Erika enter through the mirror, one of these days she would have to ask how that worked.

Or why in the first place there was a secret passage in the mirror, Christine had already accepted that her teacher was… peculiar, and that she would save herself a lot of headaches if she did not question her so often and accept her eccentricity as part of her personality ... but one day she would have a conversation about it with her, a long one.

'' Are we demanding today? '' The masked woman asked, playful, she was in an excellent mood tonight and that immediately melted Christine's nerves.

''Sorry, I'm so nervous. '' She said, covering her face with her hands.

'' I knew you were good from the moment I heard you, but it definitely happened faster than I thought. '' Erika joked putting her hands on Christine's shoulders, she was smiling, her eyes were bright and Christine could almost swear that there was color in her pale cheeks.

For someone whose energy was so chaotic, she always did a good job giving her peace of mind, and as an answer she covered one of her hand with hers and played absent-mindedly with the ring her maestra always wore.

'' I do not think am ready. '' She affirmed in a sigh.

'' Your voice is ready. '' Erika said just as convinced '' Is not perfect, but compared to Carlotta, it is, I hate that frog. '' She complained and nodded firmly, very much in agreement with her own thoughts, her hair it fell on her face and Christine had the urge to comb it back, she hoped that soon the day when her angel would let her do her hair would come.

'' I'm starting to think that you're only letting me act because you do not want to see Carlotta on stage again, I admit, the previous production ... it was questionable. '' She confessed shrugging and grimacing.

''Questionable?! It was horrible! Julieta is not a character that I love but I never thought I'd hate her as much as that night, God that was horrified, and I'm not even a believer!" She recalled, outraged at the simple existence of Carlotta. As always, she was gesticulated dramatically, Christine could not see her expression as her dark hair covered her face, she did not understand how her angel could be so comfortable with so much hair on her face.

'' I remember the tantrum you did, you complained about for hours and then you fell asleep on the floor of my apartment. '' She recalled laughing and turning to take her hand.

'' Now we are talking about me? You are inventing things Christine, that never happened. " She defended herself, she was so convincing that the soprano almost believed her even though she had been there.

'' All right, that did not happen. You did not complain for three hours and and you do not get up off the floor hoarse the next morning. '' Christine agreed holding her laugh and swinging their hands together, Erika opened her eyes wide but she didn't say anything.

'' Ok enough of those hypothetical scenarios about me, where do you needed help? '' She asked with her hands in the air in defeat.

'' Oh yes that. '' Christine said when reality hit her again, she turned quickly to face the mirror again '' I can not see the back of my head, could you hold the mirror for me? '' She asked offering her a round mirror she had on the vanity.

'' Of course. '' She said smiling, Christine returned the smile somewhat tense but sincere.

The next few minutes were spent in comfortable silence, Christine works quickly on her head but could feel the heart beating in her throat and a thin layer of cold sweat covering her body. It was a wonderful feeling that she always dreamed of experiencing, but she had a bad feeling.

'' Are you happy? '' Erika asked when Christine smiled broadly as she listened to the people beginning to fill the auditorium.

'' I'm ecstatic, I feel like I'm going to throw up but I'm so excited, I wish papa was here. '' She said overflowing with joy, placing flowers in her hair.

'' As long as you do not throw up on stage, it's okay, '' She said, and the simple and confident way she said it made Christine laugh.

'' I'm about to finish, wait a second. '' She said finishing positioning the flowers and accommodating her curls, her maestra had not complained about being uncomfortable and although her arms were extended, she did not give the least sign of being numb, but she knew how difficult it was for her to be without moving and doing nothing for so long.

'' Do not worry, I've never seen such perfection. '' She said, with so much sincerity filled her words, her eyes clouded by a warm and loving mist, her words were an affirmation, said with as much simplicity and firmness as if she were commenting on the weather, she did not seem to realize the intimacy with which she had spoken.

Christine immediately turned red, began to pray that she would not hear her heartbeat. Her teacher, as socially awkward and introverted as she was, did not seem to notice how those words filled her with warm butterflies.

Was this a normal feeling towards your best friend? She did not believe it, especially because of the great impulse to hug her that invaded her at that moment, her fingers twisted involuntarily, wanting to touch her, but she resisted, not wanting to break the moment.

But someone did it for her, unfortunately.

'' Christine? Are you ready? Can I talk to you? "Said Philippe, touching the door politely.

'' Oh, it's Philippe. '' She said happily, although she would have preferred he had not arrived at that moment, she was happy to see her friend.

'' I will return later to do your makeup. '' Erika said, her voice went cold as Christine had never heard.

'' Angel, hide in ... '' She said but when she turned around, she realized that she was talking to the air, she was alone.

How someone who made her feel so warm, could leave the air so cold?

* * *

'' What happened out there? '' Erika asked incredulously and with a heavy breath, her hair falling all over her face and Christine could see the adrenaline and anger burn in her eyes, but she spoke to her gently, almost as if she were talking to a child.

'' I'm so sorry, angel. I do not know what happened to me '' Christine prayed covering her face, crying in anguish and shaking like a leaf.

'' Christine ... '' Erika said in a sigh, not knowing how to comfort the soprano.

When suddenly she straightened her posture and pointed accusingly to her teacher with her finger.

''why did you do that?! Everything is worse now, how could it have crossed your mind that that was a good idea? ! What were you thinking? ! '' Christine almost shouted approaching dangerously to the face of her maestra, she was too sad and dazed to really show anger, so the panic was the main emotion that overflowed in each of his words.

'' I could not leave you there, what was I supposed to do? Let your career die before it started? "Erika defended, taking a few steps back, shaking a hand behind her back, trying to get rid of the impulse to carry it to her face.

'' But throw the opera's chandelier with a bullet? ! What kind of excuse is that? It was dangerous!, you could kill someone! " She said rubbing his eyes furiously to eliminate the tears.

'' I'm sorry.'' Erika apologized, giving up her defensive posture after a silence where the only sounds of the room were Christine's sobs.

'' I was so scared, angel. When they came in with the guns I thought they were going to kill you, '' she said in the middle of a sob, throwing herself into her teacher's arms and finding her face on her neck.

She was devastated, she was ashamed, she wanted the earth to swallow her.

Erika immediately returned the hug and held her to her chest protectively with a steel grip, her face filled with disbelief and felt her cheeks warm as she felt Christine's breath on her neck

'' Were you afraid of me being hurt? '' She said full of confusion, her eyes wide open, the idea just did not fit in her head.

'' Of course! '' Christine nodded breaking the hug '' You are my best friend, angel, and I do not want to get hurt, you did something very dangerous, you put us all at risk, promise me you will not do anything like that, promise me! " She exclaimed, clinging to the lapels of Erika's suit like a castaway on her raft.

Erika's heart broke in her chest at seeing her so affected for her fault, so gently she took Christine's both hands and bring them to her lips to kiss them affectionately, she smiled reassuringly, rubbing circles with her thumb in her little hands.

'' I promise, '' She vowed, looking into her eyes.

Christine really smiled for the first time since the fiasco and blushed at the intensity of her gaze '' You promise what? '' She said sternly crossing her arms, not wanting to relive an incident similar to what had just happened.

'' I promise I will not put anyone's life at risk, '' She said solemnly raising a hand in the air '' ... at least not tonight '' She joked with a crooked smile raising her visible eyebrow.

Christine visibly calmer, laughed as she rubbed her nose and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

'' Here you have, sweetheart. '' Erika said pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and lovingly squeezing her shoulders.

'' Thank you, angel. '' She replied taking the handkerchief and cleaning the smudge makeup under her eyes.

Erika smiled at her for the last time and took a few steps away to give her privacy, her eyes carefully analyzed the room more than anything out of habit, she did not think there was anything different since she was here a couple of hours ago.

Everything was the same from that moment, but immediately she registered a glass with a suspiciously looking brown liquid. She raised it, shake it a little at the eye level and after a brief and detained visual analysis, she approached it to her 'nose' and sniffed carefully, it smelled chemical, she could identify several of the compound but in her anger she could not remember its names, it definitely did not seem like something to drink.

'' Christine, '' She called, her angel turned to look at her with wet eyes, Erika's stomach twisted with anger '' You drank this? '' Asked raising the glass, Christine's eyes opened and even without her spoke, Erika knew the answer,

'' Yes. '' she nodded, feeling her bowels writhing in repentance.

'' Who gave it to you ?! '' She asked full of anger, ready to split necks.

'' Carlotta '' She whispered looking at the floor embarrassed, as if it was her fault

'' Carlotta! '' Erika exclaimed, almost spitting the name.

At that moment someone began to knock the door loudly, Erika clenched her fists and Christine covered her ears with her hands, each blow sounded maximized for her.

'' Christine, Christine! '' Phillipe shouted from the top of his lungs, banging on the door with all his might.

''stop! I want this night to end already! "Christine shouted when everything became too much for her.

Erika immediately realized that she had reached her breaking point and came to her side just in time to catch her when she fainted. She held her protectively, she was white as a sheet and even in dreams she was not able to leave her anguished expression.

'' Christine! '' Philippe shouted when he finally got into the room and found it completely empty.

The sound of his scream echoed in Erika's ears as she walked to her lair through the secret passage of the mirror, Christine deep asleep in her arms.

No one would ever harm her again while she was alive, someone would pay for this

* * *

Christine felt that she was sunk in water, listened to someone's voice, listened to music, but everything so far away, like she had water in her ears, and she felt someone touching her as softly as she were made of glass.

She opened her eyes suddenly, got up partially supporting her weight on the elbows. The first thing she saw was her maestra's back, and she panicked when she saw that her intention was to leave the room.

'' Do not go! '' She prays, sitting quickly on the bed and extending her hand, immediately repented and put that hand to her forehead, the whole room was spinning

'' Christine! '' Erika said surprised and immediately was at her side.

She put her hand on the blonde's forehead and Christine immediately leaned against her, her maestra always had cold hands and the bands of the ring she was always wearing were also cold.

'' Where were you going? '' She asked, the silence that answered her question did not please her and gave her a bad feeling.

'' Nowhere. '' She replied, but Christine did not believe her.

'' Angel, you promised me you would not do anything dangerous. '' She reminded.

It was one of those moments where she writhed when she remembered that she did not know her name. She was her best friend, she spent most of the day with her, took her lessons and then talked and read while she arranged Carlotta's costumes and clothes. Calling her maestra even outside of class time felt good and referring to her as her angel felt right, but this was a serious situation and she had no way of proving it was.

The woman masked was thoughtful for a few long minutes, in which Christine's anxiety grew. She opened her eyes and saw her, there was something threatening that she had never seen in her until that night, and for a moment she was almost afraid.

But then, her angel started singing for her

_Angel of music, guide and guardian_

_Come to me, with your glory_

_Angel of music, hide no longer_

_Come to me, strange angel_

Her voice had a mesmerizing effect on her, it resonated deeply in her soul and immediately, it made her feel calmer. Her teacher, almost without her noticing, put her back on the bed. Her eyelids weighed and she did not bother trying to keep them open.

Erika looked at her for a second, marveling that she was real and not just a vision of her tortured mind.

'' Angel. '' Christine whispered, opening her eyes.

She stared at her teacher and took her hand in hers, Erika's breathing was cut short.

'' Please do not do anything stupid, I do not want to lose you. '' She whispered with wet eyes, her baby blue eyes made Erika's heart twist with love and guilt, she had never seen such an intense gaze from her.

'' I will not do it, keep sleeping. '' She promised solemnly, this time honestly. And he smiled at her, removing one of the dead flowers from her hair.

Christine could not help but smile, and maybe it was her headache and her sleepy mind talking, but she wondered what it would feel like to kiss her cheek. For a moment she could feel the scent and the warm of her skin, and she could see herself cleaning a lipstick stain from her mask with her thumb.

It was not the first time she had those thoughts, and she always dismissed it simply by saying that was not right, in her mind the idea was not possible, that such things did not exist, and although she had heard whispers and offensive words that were almost spit on the matter in the opera, she had not come to the conclusion that her cloudy mind did, maybe that could be, but she was not that girl.

But at that moment it looked so possible for Christine, so simple, she could just drag her out of the vest and kiss her cheek, kiss her lips ...

Her eyes had always been so warm? she has the most beautiful brown eyes.

But that was just a dream, and with that thought, the unconsciousness received her.

Erika hummed for a few more minutes until she was sure she had fallen asleep and carefully and reluctantly released her hand.

'' Not today Satan, not today.'' She said in a sigh, giving up her mission to make Carlotta pay.

Would she really have to sit down and let that odious frog get away with it? Her anger resurfaced again and, looking guiltily at Christine, she left the room.

Maybe she would just have a little fun. What harm could do?

* * *

Do not take me wrong, I love y&k phantom but that moment where Christine runs is the moment that hurts me the most and I get angry because Christine would not do something like that, Fainting is valid, but running like that not because in y&k, Erik was not a shadow or an angel for Christine, he was a person, he was her friend, but that why fanfiction exist  
and even though it seemed silly to me that Christine did not know Erik's name until the end, I decided to include it, for Erika it is a defense layer and it seems that Christine doesn't even care, so I go with that.  
The scene of the unmasking is in the next chapter and the two remaining chapters are pure fluff, nobody is going to bleed to dead into the arms of anyone here.  
If you liked please leave me a comment and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera  
and as I always say, English is not my first language, in fact, i do not even talk face to face with a native speaker, so there is obviously gonna be some mistake, and if you find one, please let me know, this chapter is so long that it took me THREE DAYS to edit it, and even so, I'm sure this chapter has more mistakes than others

2/8/2019: General massive edit

17/2/2020: another general edit

* * *

'' Erika, no! '' Gerald called altered going down the stairs to the lair.

'' Gerald. '' Erika greeted, relaxed as if nothing had happened, she looked calmer than Gerald had seen her in a long time. She was wearing one of her black masks, a sign that she was not exactly in a good mood.

But there were more important things to attend at this moment. His daughter had left of what Gerald thought was an empty room and something told him that there was the reason that had taken him down here.

'' Erika, you have to take the girl back. Why did you bring her here in the first place? You two do not even know each other. '' He exclaimed, his daughter definitely would be the cause of his death.

But he saw Erika's expression, and he knew that he was missing vital information.

'' Oh god Erika what did you do? '' He asked breathing sharply.

'' I trained her, Gerald. '' She answered and put her hand on her mask, as if that stopped her, he knew that gesture well, it was her way of saying that she was not worthy of anything because of her deformity.

And suddenly everything clicked in Gerald's mind, everything that did not seem to make sense during the last year suddenly did, Erika's sudden happiness, the reason of Carlotta's complaints about how sometimes Christine simply disappeared, He remembered especially the last time he saw Erika hours ago before the start of the fiasco that turned out to be Christine's debut, that dreamy air and that longing gaze that he knew very well as love in the eyes of his daughter. He had been thinking about that gaze all day, but the young soprano never crossed his mind.

Well, he could, and he expected to be wrong, but he was pretty sure of the answer.

'' Erika ... do you have feelings for her? '' He asked cautiously, afraid of touching a nerve too soft on her

He loved his child; she was everything to him, but he was not able to trust her because of the events of the last 5 years.

He remembered perfectly the day when Erika had turned a deaf ear to his warnings and had left the opera with only 16 years; he had done everything in his power to stop her, but in her own words, he was not her father.

Those 11 years were a roller coaster, Erika had traveled a lot, she had learned a lot and although he was not completely aware; he knew she had done amazing things. The first three years when she came to visit from time to time, she looked more than satisfied and Gerald had hope in a happy life for her.

At some point she had been in Russian, and after that, she disappeared from the map, the letters stopped being congruent, she even reached the point where he had been almost three years without receiving a letter, a telegram or a postcard from her, three years where he had not been able to sleep.

The letters came back at some point, but the next time he heard about his daughter, she had set foot in the opera for the first time in 7 years and she had thrown herself into his arms, crying her eyes and her heart out, so broken that he could not stop hugging her for hours, feeling that if he let her go she would break into pieces under his fingers. Erika had cried bitterly, a horrible cry that froze his blood to remember it.

And he had only caressed her short dark locks, her hair had never been shorter, and she never had been thinner or sicker. And he could only hold her and tell her that everything was fine, and that she was finally just home.

He never really knew what happened during her travels, but he had only realized one thing, his daughter had sinned, she had killed, Bouquet had been the last, and he hoped it would continue that way. His daughter was a murderer, imprisoned and motivated by her paranoia, but she was little more than a scared child and despite his love for her, he could not trust her.

Erika had changed, she came broken and she never could rebuild herself; she had spent the last 5 years rotting in the dark, at first she did not eat or drink; it was like her music had died along with her heart. And no matter how hard he tried, he could not get her out.

And he could not trust Christine to do it either, to see beyond Erika's face. And he would not play with that possibility; he refused to let Erika be hurt once more, his poor daughter could not stand another broken heart.

'' Gerald, every person in that world is born with a purpose, and I found mine, it's love her.'' She answered, waking him from his thoughts, her voice was very soft, it was one of the few times where Gerald would classify her voice as feminine.

At first he said nothing, his traditional and Christian upbringing protested, but he had been the manager of an opera house in Paris, this was not at all a strange subject, neither new nor unusual and without mention that his daughter was anything but ordinary that's not the problem he saw with all this.

'' And how do you know she feels the same? '' He asked insecure.

She laughed dryly and without humor for a few seconds.

'' I do not know, but she has to love me, Gerald. God would be very cruel if he played with me like that. '' She said convinced, a crushing longing and a prayer to God shone in her wet eyes.

'' Erika, things do not work that way. ''

'' I was born to rot here, I never understood completely why, until now. Because I was born so she could save me, and that's what she's done. '' She replied, so sure that Gerald knew objecting was useless.

'' Even so, you can not have her here, the count does not stop looking for her if they keep looking, they will find you, you have to return her to the surface. '' He exclaimed pointing to the ceiling. Those words seemed to ignite fire in Erika.

'' DO NOT! They do not deserve her, they humiliated her in the vilest way, Gerald, she'll stay here, where I can take care of her. '' She answered quickly, he did not know but Erika was holding back her explosive character only for Christine, who she hoped was still placidly asleep.

'' Erika, it was her debut as a protagonist and she was not prepared, it was not a reason for you to react like that. ''

'' You have doubts about my skills as a teacher? '' She exclaimed with mockery rage '' I would never have let her set foot on that stage if I was not sure she was ready! Carlotta truncated everything, and it's your damn fault! '' She almost screamed looking directly into his eyes.

'' My fault? The department of culture chose to fire me, I had no voice in this. What other option do you propose? ''

'' Burn this damned tomb to the ground!'' She said so calm that Gerald shuddered. '' Carlotta gave her a muscle relaxer, her vocal cords were paralyzed, do you think I'll bring her back to that hell? No, they do not deserve her.''

'' Erika, the girl is not yours, she has to come back to the surface '' He begged, but his words only stoked her anger.

'' No, you have to go back to the surface! Get out of here, Gerald, I have her with me and that's all I need, go and never come back!'' She almost shouted, much more agitated than Gerald had seen her in years, and he knew it was a lost battle.

'' Erika! Sooner or later they will find you and come with weapons and fire!, I can't protect you anymore! "

'' And who said I need your protection? A single bomb at a strategic point and the entire upper floor will be gone forever. " She said in a laugh, her eyes were unfocused.

Gerald swallowed because he knew that gaze, through the last 5 years Erika had episodes of paranoia and dementia where it seemed that she could burn the entire planet to ashes and it did not stop frightening him every time, with that look she reminded him too much of Belladova, so much that he could barely stand looking at her.

'' And then you could not get out of here and you'll die.''

'' I've lived my entire life in this grave, do you think I'm afraid of a real one? '' She said without breaking eye contact with him at any time, she did not seem to be impressed by any of the consequences he was showing her.

'' But she would die too. '' He tried desperately to drag his daughter back to reality. He knew her mind had not come back in one piece after her travels.

Erika stared at him before answering, the air around her turned cold and her unfocused eyes hardened.

'' She's all I need, I've always been waiting for her, do you think I could continue to live in this tomb tied like a dog without the hope that one day she would come for me?! '' She exclaimed, for the way she refused to look at him, he knew that for her the conversation was over.

'' Go, and never get back, Gerald. ''

'' I'll leave if it's what you want. '' He said in a sigh, without showing how hurt he felt.'

'' You are taking your time. '' She said in a hiss, cold as ice.

He turned around and left. If Erika did not need him as her protector, what would become of him?

He had a terrible feeling about this, praying to Santa Maria so that Erika could recover her reason was beginning to look like a good idea.

* * *

When Christine woke up, the first thing she did was curl up in a ball.

The place was cold and dark, and it surprised her how she had not noticed before. Her cloudy mind thought about getting out of bed, but she felt anchored to it. She did not know where she was or where to go.

Where was her maestra and when would she come back? How could she leave her alone after what had just happened?

She felt the tears trying to escape, but she swallowed them, she had cried enough for tonight. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her hands in her lap.

A few steps took her out of her thoughts.

'' Maestra? '' She asked insecure and fearful as she got out of bed, her angel's footsteps were never audible.

'' No, not really.'' Answered the last person Christine expected to see '' But she will be back soon and that why we have to leave. ''

'' Monsieur Carrière?'' She suddenly remembered.

Actually, it was not so strange once she thought about it; he had tried to take her teacher and her offstage, and had even struggled with some of the guards so they would not shoot her angel, and for that, she would be eternally grateful. But the big question was, why?

'' That's right '' He nodded in a sigh, realizing he couldn't raze the girl like she was a doll

'' Where are we? '' She asked, looking around confused.

There was a bed, a painting covered by a sheet and another pile of objects that seemed to make no sense, apparently the room was a warehouse, what really caught her attention was a curtain of silk placed carelessly on a wall, it hung several small masks, like for a child.

'' In the catacombs below the opera house.'' Gerald replied anguished, he looked much older than he was.

'' It's like a dream. '' Christine whispered.

The walls were cold, a ridiculous amount of candles almost all extinguished decorated the room, the objects were abandoned, but they were disorganized, as if someone had been here and suddenly had not returned, there was a feeling of nostalgia impregnated in each one of the four walls.

'' Believe me, you are not dreaming. Erika brought you here and does not want to return you. '' He begged, ''I know the way, let's go.''

Christine completely ignored him '' Erika?'' She asked surprised, guessing who he was referring to.

'' Your maestra. '' He said, and before Christine could process that fact, he spoke '' Most people know her as the phantom of the opera. ''

'' I cannot believe it, '' She replied incredulously, squeezing the fabric of her costume between her fists.

The phantom of the opera was something everyone knew but nobody talked about, Sorelli and Mireille had entertained her all day whispered about the rumors and Christine had discarded all immediately, she took it so lightly that she had not even told her maestra about it, when even in those first days at the opera months ago, she already told her everything.

It had seemed absurd, impossible, and not once had she thought of a connection between her maestra and the phantom.

'' Maybe not, but you have to do it unless you want to stay down here indefinitely. Erika ... she does not want to let you go. '' He said, his voice weakening at the end of the sentence. He had been about to mention Erika's love for her, but even someone who had failed in so many things in life like him, could have hope and did not want it to fade away so quickly.

'' What is this place? '' she asked, although inside, she already knew the answer. The smell and presence of her maestra were too strong.

'' This is where Erika lives,'' He replied, a knot of guilt catching in his throat as he saw Christine's incredulous expression.

'' Oh my god, why? '' In this place so cold, so isolated, how she could live without sunlight?

'' Why do she wears a mask? '' He asked her.

Christine hugged herself before answering '' I do not know, she has never allowed me to see her face, we just do not talk about it. ''

It was a forbidden subject, Christine had almost accepted her mask as part of her face at this point. She would show her when she was ready, but that day seemed to be getting farther and farther away, it was the only thing Christine was afraid to ask her.

'' That's why you do not understand why she lives here.''

'' what are you talking about? I do not think any face is an excuse to live alone in a place like the catacombs. ''

'' No, you're right, it's not an excuse. '' He agreed with his eyes looking at the floor '' But we have to get out of here. '' He said taking her by the wrist.

'' No! '' Exclaimed Christine firmly moving away from his touch '' I do not care how her face looks, I've heard her voice, I've seen her heart and there's kindness in her! ''

'' I know, And there has always been, but her face is like death. '' He said, walking away from her noticing her nonconformity.

'' That's rude, she's my friend, my best friend, and I will not let you talk about her like that. '' Christine said with a frown, clearly indignant.

Gerald despite the situation could not help wanting to smile, Erika had a friend, someone who was willing to defend her. Oh, if she knew it was such an accurate description, even in the words of his daughter.

'' Erika does not understand your world, she is a brilliant architect, a majestic composer and a wise scholar, but she does not want to understand or belong to this world anymore, sometimes I am convinced that nobody can help her. '' He said, and although Christine was about of disagree, the sadness in his face made her keep her thoughts for herself.

'' How do you know all this? '' She asked, felt a tightness in her chest, fearing for the answer.

'' Because I'm her father. '' He replied.

Christine's mouth opened. For her the color of the eyes was not very important, blue was blue, green was green, but that night when she met Gerald and saw his brown with almost imperceptible greenish splashes eyes, she had sworn to have seen those eyes on another person.

'' Her mother already was in the company when I arrived, she was a dancer, part of a cultural act of dancers from Japan, Belladova was shy, and according to everyone, she did not even speak French, but the day I met her, it was the first time someone understood something of what she said.''

"The opera house had just been complete. I was 18 and had come as an apprentice to the manager. Belladova was the most perfect, beautiful woman than I would have seen, she was very similar to Erika, sometimes her name wants to get out of my tongue by accident when I see her. ''

'' We were so young, everything seemed so simple back then, we fell in love. One autumn morning I asked her, how could she love me?, she could have anyone, but she chose me, and instead of answering with words, she began to sing.''

La la la la la

La la la la la

'' And oh perfection, until you arrived I had not heard a voice like that. She auditioned at the opera at my urging and was immediately hired, and all Paris fell in love with her!''

La la!

'' Then one day she said she was carrying my child and wanted to get married, oh God, how I wished I could. But there was something I had not told her; I was already married. And she was not prepared for that. She prayed to the Virgin Mary for strength.''

Vierge Maria, save me, bring my salvation! Ave Maria, help this poor lamb!

If Gerald closed his eyes, he could still hear her desperate prayers from the opera chapel.

'' But she did not answer her cries, shortly after she disappeared and searched for her everywhere. A few months later, I found her buying herbs from a gypsy woman, I barely recognized her. And I barely could prevent her from eating them. I brought her to the basements of the opera and took care of her until she gave birth. ''

'' Her face was like nothing I had seen before, As beautiful as she had been - that's how monstrous Erika was. I think the most difficult thing for me was to realize that she did not see anything wrong with that child. For her, Erika was God itself and for our daughter, so was she. But how could I ignore the facts and face the future with false hopes and allow myself to believe that child would have an easy life. I cried for days, but for Belladova, her voice had returned. ''

Oh, you are music, beautiful music, and you are light to me.

'' But one night, she died. I made my best effort and raised her by myself. Erika was obviously a lonely child, but she had the voice of an angel. When she sang, I could understand how Belladova only saw beauty in her.''

La la la la la

La la la la la

'' When she was eight one day, she saw her reflection in the lake, she thought she had seen a sea monster, I still remember her scream, I thought someone was killing her, I have never run faster. She cried for hours, until I made her a mask which somehow made things easier for both of us, or at least it did for me.''

'' That stopped her fear, but did not calm her pain. And like her mother, she prayed to the Virgin Mary. ''

Vierge Maria, save me, bring my salvation! Ave Maria, help this poor lamb!

''Those cries echoed up through the shafts and the cracks. I was not the only one who could hear. And thus the legend of the opera ghost was born!''

The silence consumed the room for a few long minutes. Christine wiped the tears on her face and as if she was seeing the light for the first time, she asked Gerald:

'' She knows you're her father? ''

'' No, and she still does not know, she thinks I'm some kind of uncle. I always dreaded the day I had to leave her and did not want her to live with the pain that her own father could not be with her, she grew up with my fear and when I realized that I would not go anywhere, she no longer needed a father. '' He said, there was a deep sadness in his voice, Christine almost had pity for him, almost

She swallowed her desire to tell him how wrong he was about that last sentence, but she was more scandalized by something else.

'' So you're telling me you abused a foreigner woman who did not speak your language, you decided her life for her and then you decided that her daughter was too ugly to be worthy of love and that she should rot in the basement alone? '' Christine said with wide eyes, she felt her skin warm thanks to the anger bubbling beneath her.

'' Oh no, believe me, Belladova handled the language better than me, she was not very sociable, you know? Erika inherited it, when she was little and angry with me she refused to speak to me in a language other than Japanese, '' He remembered with a melancholy smile on his lips.

Christine raised her eyebrow at the comment so out of place, after that the possibility that he was the father of her angel did not seem so impossible.

'' If you loved her so much, why did not you tell her the true? '' She questioned him, unable to stop the bitter tears.

'' My wife, she came from a dangerous family, I never knew the exact reason why my father insisted that I marry her, but when him was found mysteriously dead, I started to understand. I had just found Belladova, and I feared that this same destiny could reach her and our child. When she died, I thought a lot about bringing Erika to live with us, we never saw each other; we were strangers living under the same roof. But she was a vile woman and although she did not care about me and my matters, she would not tolerate the humiliation of having my illegitimate daughter in the house. Erika was safer down here, I assure you. And even though I had practically moved here, she never questions me. She died seven years ago without knowing the existence of my daughter. ''

'' What kind of excuse is that ?! '' Christine almost shouted, although it did not seem, she had completely lost her composure '' You must have left Belladova alone from the beginning. ''

'' You're right Christine, I could give you a thousand excuses, but I know you do not want to listen it. ''

'' What's wrong with you? My an- Erika. '' She corrected herself quickly, but she had to pause for how strange the name felt on her tongue '' If you seriously plan to tell me to stay away from my best friend just because you think she should stay alone, you are very wrong Mr. Carriere, and you will have to drag me along if you think I'll leave here, " She said, her voice was so cold, Christine had never used that tone on someone.

Gerald looked at her, there was a clear conflict in his eyes, he wanted so much to trust her, but he knew that his daughter was a heavy package, could someone as naïve and innocent as Christine carry it? Something on the girl told him yes, but he could not let hope reach his heart.

His insides twisted, if Christine was not able to see beyond Erika's face, he would lose his daughter forever, and he could not stand it.

'' Erika does not see the world like you and me, and it can not be changed, she does not want to see it and if you know Erika in the least you will know that if she does not want to do something, she will not do it. She has not seen the sun in 5 years and dragging her is useless. ''

'' Five years. '' She repeated incredulously, and she was scared by how feasible did that sound like.

Erika was pale, very pale, she had never seen color in her cheeks, and although usually the bluish and dim lighting of the opera made her look ethereal and almost unreal, in other lights she looked fragile and sick, and although she had never been scared of her, her sudden mood swings always startled her. She wondered how many particular things about Erika could be explained by the lack of sunlight.

'' And for the last 5 years, Erika has been my right hand manning this theater, I gave her control in everything I could, it was the only thing that seemed to make her happy '' he said, telling that story had been very difficult for him, but only until then did he starts crying '' She can be dangerous, Christine, she's angry and I do not even understand everything she's capable of. ''

'' Well, I do not agree, I know her heart and I'm not afraid of her. '' She said, her blue eyes hardened '' I'll stay here until I can talk to her.''

'' She loves you, as a woman, in the same way I love Belladova. '' Gerald said out of nowhere when the conversation had finished, at least for Christine it had done.

Christine could have written a book only about the thousands of emotions that ran through her body, her chest was filled with a warmth that made her feel almost sick, there was such a great power in those words, she did not know what to do with it.

'' it's not your place or your business to say that, and I hope she does not love me in the same way that you loved Belladova. '' She answered, her calm frightened Gerald, She and his daughter definitely know each other.

'' Can you see beyond her face? Could you stay? She is my only child, and I do not want to lose her, your rejection would kill her, and although I cannot do anything to stop you, I ask you to proceed with care '' He prayed to her, despair burned in his eyes.

He could be a father of questionable skills in Christine's opinion, but both were united by their love for Erika.

Christine could not deny it anymore. She was another woman, her maestra, who was over 10 years older than her, broken and an outcast from society, with a face presumably worse than death. They would have a whole world against them, but Christine loved her, she has completely fallen in love with the Phantom of the Opera.

Her Erika, she begged to have the strength to love her.

She prayed to the Virgin Mary for strength, repeated the voice of Gerald in her mind, and Christine never had been able to relate so much with a dead woman.

* * *

Christine was still sitting on the edge of the bed, deeply lost in her thought and sighing with each breath, that conversation with Gerald had left her crying uncontrollably for what seemed like hours. So, her beloved had been the result of painfully preventable bad decisions, a terrible oppression in her chest flooding her every time she thought her angel's life could have been less painful so easily.

In that sense, it was easy to sympathize with Mr. Carrière. Now that he thought about it, he had always been a common topic of conversation between them.

She knew that her maestra had connections within the theater and every time she says something of her mystery contact; she spoke fondly and with a strange resignation in her voice; it was clear to her that it was always Gerald. It was easy to want to hate him, but after the huge display of emotions of the last two days, she did not want to feel anymore.

The fiasco of the previous night played over and over in her mind, making her feel worse. What an actress she turned out to be, after that night, she never wanted to face anyone again for the rest of her life; she was too embarrassed. If Gerald was right, and her angel wanted to look her here forever, she was welcome.

Her costume was too uncomfortable to continue wearing, so she had changed her dress, her maestra had left several dresses strategically placed on the vanity of the room, she chose the less extravagant one she found, a white one with light blue beads in the bodice, maybe a little formal for the day or maybe a bit light for the night, she wished there was a window to be able to know

She had tried to eliminate her thoughts by taking her time to do her hair, she usually liked to challenge herself and do the most complicated braids and hairstyles she could every morning, but today she was just not in the mood, so she simply left it loose, Erika had said that it looked good on her anyway.

Erika, her name had escaped a ridiculous number of times in whispers from her lips as she brushed her hair, what a show Erika had given, her teacher had stolen the show without a doubt. According to Philippe and half of Paris, she was abducted and possibly dead. She had a few words that she would tell Erika when she deigned to return.

'' Christine ''

Oh, there she was.

'' Er- maestra. '' She corrected herself quickly, all her anger melting at the sight of her smiling so sweetly.

She was wearing her classic blue mask, her hair was slightly damp, and she was wearing dark trousers, a white shirt that had something big on her sleeves and a golden vest, she was wearing white knee-high boots, it could look strange on someone else but everything always fit her for some reason.

It was the first time she had seen her since she admitted that she loved her, and she wondered how she could have ignored it for so long, that warm feeling that made her feel loved and protected had been there since the first days of her lessons, only with Erika she felt like this.

Erika. A real name to her angel of music and it really suited her, she had thought no name could be suitable for her, but now the thought of calling her by any other name was inconceivable to her.

'' You're lovely. Did you sleep well? '' She asked, smiling, her smile making her eyes brighter and predominant on her face. She really had the most beautiful brown eyes.

'' Yes. '' She said happily smiling so wide that her cheeks were flushed pink by the praise, she felt butterflies fluttering mercilessly in her stomach.

She was relieved to see her, but could not keep her smile. Just seeing her, a thousand different thoughts filled her head. Christine was very sad, what was supposed to be the best night of her life had turned out to be a disaster, and Erika's story had done nothing to lift her spirits. She felt her eyes moisten against her will as she watched the comforting figure of her maestra. She remembered the night Philippe had taken her to the city; he had declared her love and even he had kissed her, but she had spent the rest of the night wondering why she felt more just by looking at Erika?

'' Do not be sad Christine, after what happened I doubt very much that someone remembers that you could not sing. '' She said mocking, looking very pleased with herself ''Besides, Carlotta will be out of service for a while.'' This time her smile became more malicious, and although Christine was not afraid, it was the first time she saw something threatening in her.

The idea that her maestra could was scary for some had never been planted in her head until Gerald mentioned it.

'' I do not remember exactly what happened before I passed out, but I remember very well that I asked you not to do anything stupid or dangerous.'' Christine reminded her, approaching her ''What did you do to Carlotta?'' She asked, crossed her arms, as if I was scolding a child even when Erika was more than one head taller.

'' I? Nothing. The rats in their dressing room maybe, but I did not do anything. '' She defended herself distracted and playful, the same satisfied smile on her lips.

And although Christine tried to resist, she could not help laughing, she laughed for a while seeing the satisfied face of her teacher; she continued until her face was red and her stomach ached. It was not so fun, but laughing again felt very good, and she enjoyed it.

'' You should laugh, it was fun. You're a heavy sleeper. I'm surprised you did not hear her scream.'' She scoffed very proud of herself and started laughing too.

Christine forced herself to stop only to listen to her laughter and clean the tears from the corners of her eyes, all the time giggling and smiling so wide that her cheeks ached.

'' That's the way I like it. '' Said the masked woman seeing the blushing and smiling face of the soprano raised her hand, Christine's heart beat hard against her chest and prepared for her touch

But she only caressed the air and withdrew her hand. Before Christine could say anything, Erika spoke.

'' I had something more planned for Carlotta, I thought I finally had the opportunity to dust off this suit.'' She said as if the previous thing had never happened.

She went to the closed closet of the room and pulled out a completely red suit, a costume.

'' The Red Death. '' Christine affirmed with a raised eyebrow '' You have a problem with Poe. '' She said approaching to touch the garment.

The fabric was sturdy; the color was rich, and the details were almost hypnotizing; it was a simply beautiful costume.

'' He's a great writer. '' Erika defended with a shrug, Christine laughed seeing her so convinced.

Christine always after each lesson begged her teacher to read or sing for her, the voice of her maestra was as powerful as the waves of the sea, and she felt the blood heat in her veins every time she heard her. And Poe was one of Erika's favorite choices, and that was what she almost always read to her.

They had agreed that their lessons would last one or two hours a day, but each time they extended more and more, and if they were not singing or reading, they would spend hours and hours talking. Erika was a fascinating woman, Christine sometimes felt like a little girl in comparison, but she enjoyed her company enormously, and she had become her greatest confidant, she never felt ashamed of herself when she was with Erika, no matter how insignificant she sometimes felt in a place as immense as the opera house, she was her friend, her angel of music, and Christine loved her.

And an unattractive face would not come to change that

'' I like the mask '' She mentioned placing the red porcelain piece in the shape of a skull on her face.

Erika laughed, the mask was big for and just seeing a face so torn on the delicate and angelic figure of Christine amused her

'' You do not need it. '' She replied, replacing the costume in the closet. '' Hiding such a beautiful face should be a sin. '' She said without thinking much, with that confidence that characterized her.

Christine laughed as if she were a 14 years old girl and her cheeks blushed ''It's a great costume. '' she congratulated her, she has no idea where she had gotten it, but knowing her, It would not have surprised her in the least if she had sewn it.

'' I know. '' Erika replied walking out of the room confident that Christine would follow her.

She was beginning to regret having shown it to her, someone as pure as his angel should not see a suit he had planned to used to do an act of such bad intentions. And she made a mental note to remind herself to burn the suit, she wanted to be better for her; she wanted to be worthy of Christine's love and with her more appeased anger realized that removing Carlotta from the map was not a good idea If she wanted to continue having Christine's company.

Anyway, it was an old costume she remembered having rescued from the trash of the opera and restore it completely when she was 16, maybe she could do a new version and ask for Christine's opinion, she trusted her judgment and probably her little angel would find the activity entertaining.

The singer was a few steps away; she had seen all the display of emotions in the Erika's face, and although it confused her, she was glad that she felt better. Erika was hard to read, and just when she was beginning to believe that she had begun to decipher her, Gerald had arrived and made her rethought everything she knew about her angel of music.

Erika was her dearest friend, even though she had not known her name for so long, but what other things had she been hiding? She was afraid of just thinking about it, but she supposed that because of her past it was difficult to open up with somebody else. The fact that someone was cruel to her just for a thing like her face, something that would be quickly overshadowed by her other qualities, or that was what that she thought, she could not imagine that it could be so bad.

'' What are you looking for? '' The blonde asked approaching, looking at the bookseller impressed, there were a lot of books, more than she had seen in her life, although most seemed to be in other languages whose alphabets she could not identify. A lot were in Japanese, she knew it because Erika had taught her some basic kanjis.

'' This one. '' She answered taking out a book wrapped in white cloth, the smile on her lips excited her, because it had to be something very special for her to had that intense shine in her eyes.

'' What is that? '' She asked with interest getting closer, their shoulders brushed and Christine tried to ignore the outburst of warmth that flooded her stomach.

'' A book of poetry that my mother used to read to me. '' She explained, taking the book out of the cloth.

It was a small and considerably thick book, white with golden details in the cover, it was a book of expensive appearance and apparently written by hand for the letters of the cover.

'' It's so pretty, Erika! '' She said excitedly without thinking much. When she realized immediately, she put a hand over her mouth and waited for her response.

The masked woman stiffened for a moment, Christine could see her mind working at full speed and after a few seconds with her face unreadable, she smiled at her.

''That's my name, now you know, take good care of it. '' She answered, there was an almost childlike smile on her lips, her voice was almost shy and her eyes shone with emotion

'' I'm sorry '' Christine apologized without knowing very well why.

'' Do not apologize, Gerald speaked with you. '' She said and although Christine was going to answer yes, she understood that it was not a question, it was an affirmation.

And you know it? The question bounced in Christine's head, but she finally decided not to say anything. The relationship between a daughter and a father could be many things, she knew it very well, and it was not her place; she had no voice in this.

'' I did not want to be intrusive. '' She said regretful and anguished.

Erika shook her hand to dismiss it, she looked thoughtful but carefree, and cheerful in her own way.

'' You're still here, so it was not so bad. I was going to tell you today anyway. '' She said and handed her the book carefully.

Christine looked at the book for a few seconds, deciding whether to touch it or not. If it had been her mother's, it must have been very special to her. She thought in refuse for fear of mistreating the book, but she could not say no to the shine in her eyes

'' I'll be careful. '' She assured, taking the book from her hands, which was somewhat worn out by the passage of time.

Erika watched tenderly the delicacy with which Christine held the book.

'' I know you'll have it. '' She assured, Christine looked up to smile at her and opened the book.

'' Wow. '' She whispered surprised, turning the pages a little faster than she had planned.

It was a book of classic poems, Christine immediately recognized most, because Erika recited them for her by memory and many of them has become her favorites, but what impressed her were the rose petals and the daisies, crushed, dried and stuck forever between the pages , the letters saved behind the pastes and the notes written in the footnotes, the folds of the pages, the phrases with smudge ink after so much swiping, only the mere state of the book told a story by itself.

'' There are flowers older than me there. '' Erika joked suddenly, the line indicating if she was joking or being sarcastic was very thin but Christine had already learned to decipher it.

'' Could we read it? I'll understand if you do not want to do it. '' Christine asked, remembering how difficult it was to live without her father, and she did not want to distress Erika if she considered it too personal.

'' For that I took it out, I thought you might like it. '' She said and although she looked relaxed, Christine could swear there was a pink tint on her cheeks was not there before.

'' I love it, it's beautiful, thank you for sharing with me something so important to you, '' She thanked her heartily, taking one of her hands, callused and strong though clearly feminine. Christine had been mentalized not to look at them much unless she was playing, the little weakness she has in her legs when she saw her hands was so hard to explain, that she preferred not to.

'' Do you want to going to a picnic in the woods for lunch? I can read it to you while we eat '' she asked, Christine's smile answered for her.

'' In the woods? I would love it! '' She said excited, but after thinking about it for a few seconds, her smile began to wane. '' Lunch? What time is it? '' She asked looking at the ceiling, now that Erika was here she was not so anxious, but time seemed to work differently down here.

'' 9:30 '' She answered taking out a pocket watch out of nowhere ''I prepare something while you were asleep, and I assure you that this time it is edible. ''

'' I do not know how you've lived alone for so long. '' She said with raised eyebrows, that sentence had a sadder connotation now, and she masked it as best she could.

'' I've survived by eating cold food. '' She said reflectively looking up ''Let's go? '' She asked offering her arm.

She smiled half-heartedly and felt a lump in her throat as she took her arm. Okay, she loved her, now what? She wanted to protect her, hug her and never let her go. It might not be acceptable but that was the least of her problems and she would take care of that later. She was an actress, being respected in society was something she could not dream of anyway.

Erika smiled at her, and for a moment, Christine felt that everything was worth it. But while she let her angel guide her through the basements of the opera, her anguish grew.

''Can you see beyond that face? Could you stay? '' Gerald's voice said in her head.

To answer that, to be able to love her freely as her heart wants, Christine knew that no matter how much it can hurt. She would have to see her face.

* * *

Oh. My. God. This chapter is so massive that it took three days to edit it, it's crazy, I had never written a longer chapter in my life, and I think that deserves a review, so please tell me what you think, because if everything goes well, this will become the first of three parts: Home, Try to forgive teach me to live and All the ways lead to _ (I save you the massive spoiler)  
Yeston and Kopit Phantom is a clear example of bad writing and plot holes, and then I come with my bad writing and more plot holes, but this time with a happy ending, which in the end is what we all wanted. Even so, I used a lot of lines of the musical in its English version, or, so I think, I transcribed it by hearing and possibly I invented something without wanting to.  
Erik's childhood in the play always sound weird to me, i never understand it completely, I suppose it was easier to say that Gerald was a neglectful father and leave it like that, but let Erika have some parental love. My Erika inherited the impertinence of Gerald and the dramatics of Belladova (which is like her only personality trait, one day I'll write a fanfic about her, she deserves better)  
in Takarazuka they are European characters played by Japanese women, so technically none of the characters are poc, but I decided to keep the Japanese heritage in Erika and Belladova because why not,  
and I'm gonna shut up already, you can find me in Tumblr as Nessie665, and that Christine's dialogue '' The phantom of the opera was something everyone knew but nobody talked about '' is a Claradwor (also in Tumblr) headcanon.  
And finally, if you liked it, do not forget to leave a comment, please let me know that the effort of three days was worth it


	3. Chapter 3

Well, the usual. Phantom does not belong to me and I am not a native English speaker, if you notice anything, please tell me

* * *

'' This is the first time we went out during the day." Christine commented cheerfully, she had refused to let go of Erika's arm, feeling that she would fade under her fingers as they both walked through the forest.

Erika did not have the courage to tell her it was the first time she had gone out during the day in years, so she just nodded with a forced smile and kept walking, staring at her feet. Strangely, the same path she traveled often looked very different with daylight.

"Where are we going to stop?" Christine asked, as an excuse to lay her head on her teacher's shoulder. Erika was taller than her by a head, partly because as usual she was wearing heeled boots.

'' Are you tired already? I think it would have been a better idea to wear another dress.'' Erika said, snapping her tongue and then releasing a sigh, dropping her head against the blond curls for just a second before straightening her posture sharply, forcing Christine to lift her head.

"This is very pretty; I just didn't think we would go hiking." The blonde said with a shrug, her smile had faked. Feeling rejected, she pretended to look at her skirt, all the way she had been lifting the skirt of the dress with her free hand.

Although the trail was clean, it was not a good idea to wear white outdoors.

"If you like it, it's yours," Erika said, smiling sincerely for the first time since they left the opera.

''Oh no, I can't.'' Christine quickly reject shaking her head.

''Go ahead, it's yours, if you don't use it, no one will,'' She said, giving that specific smile that Christine was not able to resist.

But at least she could try for the sake of her pride.

''I could sew an exact copy,'' Christine said, smiling playfully but very proud of her abilities.

She was deeply grateful to Madame Valerius, the old woman who had welcomed her and her father with her now dead husband when she was a child. She had taught her all those feminine tasks that a mother would teach her daughter. Shortly before her death almost 4 years ago, she had left her house as an inheritance to Christine, and when she was barely old enough and not without little difficulty to be heard without a guardian in a men's world, she sold it and found her way alone to Paris. Being single and orphan was not easy and as a result she had a harder skin than most people gave her credit.

"You could with this one, but you would go blind before sewing half of all the beads I've embroidered," She replied clicking her tongue.

"I would say we bet, but I don't want to go through that, you have a problem with beads.'' Christine said laughing.

She often joked affectionately of how all her clothes had sparkly details, especially because she knew she sewed her clothes herself, something they both had in common.

"They are a good way to kill time," She said with a shrug, without looking at her student. Something in her voice stirred something in Christine.

Erika had been avoiding looking at her and not knowing why scared her, the air passing through the cold sweat on her neck made her shiver. But what was she so afraid of? Now that she knew her story, she had so much new information and didn't know what to do with it. And apparently, Erika either.

Maybe she felt her fear, because the air cooled. Christine felt her so distant. And her heart squeezed into her chest at the thought that this would be the rest of her days if today went wrong. Losing her best friend was something she couldn't think of; she could not imagine her life without Erika in it.

Christine didn't want to lose her, but if she didn't see her face, she could never have her.

"Better way to spend time than throwing chandeliers.'' She suddenly reproach, her desire to break the silence was stronger.

And to her surprise, Erika began to laugh very loudly, after that, she seemed to forget the tension she had been carrying since the fiasco of the other night.

''You could have killed someone.'' She scolded severely.

Now that the shadows had risen in her mind, she could begin to understand the seriousness of what had happened.

''But I didn't, after all the chandelier didn't touch the floor and there was no one underneath. It really wasn't my intention Christine, I was just as surprised as you when it started to fall, it was weak, but I never thought it would take only a single bullet to tear it down.''

She is dangerous, I don't even know what she is capable of, Gerald's voice echoed in her mind.

"Are you telling me the truth?" She asked uncertainly after swallowing the lump in her throat, hated to distrust her.

'' Christine, look at me.'' She asked seriously, looking her in the eyes. ''You really believe that if there was the slightest chance that chandelier have fallen on stage while you had a foot in it; I would have let you go up?" She said a few inches from the singer's face, the intensity in her gaze woke up parts of Christine that she didn't even know existed.

"I know you would never have done it." She said smiling, losing herself in the eyes of the masked woman with flushed cheeks.

"Nice." Erika replied confused, not knowing what had caused that response in her. "Believe me, it was going to happen soon."

"What do you mean?" She asked reluctantly releasing her arm.

Erika stirred uncomfortably after losing contact, so it took her a second to respond '' Christine, Gerald and I have been asking the Ministry of Culture for months to replace the chains of the chandelier. Of course, until the useless of Cholet pockets full mentioned, they heard us, probably today they were going to warn that the opera would be closed for reconstructions in some point during the next month, Midsummer Night's Dream would only have time for a couple of performances, I didn't tell you anything because I wanted you to have your moment. ''

''And how do you know that?'' She asked uncertainly, changing the subject.

She didn't want to know anything about her role as Titania right now. Erika sounded convinced and if she had told her a few days ago, Christine shouldn't have doubted her for a second, but there were so many things about her maestra that she didn't know. Erika's silence scared her.

''…..'' Erika muttered too low for Christine to understand anything.

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

'' … to the chandelier''

''What?''

'' I climbed on the chandelier!''

''what? How did you get on the chandelier?!," Christine asked in panic," Do you know how high that is? How did you get up there?!'' She asks genuinely worried

Erika just laughed nervously in response, but Christine didn't find it funny, she worried about her so much, her impulsiveness had already gotten them in trouble and put many in danger

'' Long story. I checked it on the morning of your debut day, the chains were so weak that I am sure that my own weight did not help, if the chains had been strong and well placed, not even all the bullets in the room could have knocked it down, I assure you,'' She said, looking into her eyes, Christine saw only sincerity in her eyes.

'' And what would have happened if you had fallen? God seriously you love putting yourself in danger!'' Christine scolding and although she desperately wanted to leave the subject behind, she needed to know something else '' What was your plan, and how could it look like a good idea in your head, Erika?''

"if it comforts you, Gerald was there." She shrugged awkwardly, not finding the words she needs. "I couldn't let them humiliate you like that, I saw everything red, I didn't have a plan, I didn't even realize what I was doing until I got you out of there, '' Erika confessed with a shrug.

''So, you didn't have a plan? You always have a plan!'' Christine said panicking '' What will I say when I return to the opera?!''

''Ok, first never say always - but don't worry, I already have a plan'' She explained very proud of herself, head up.

"I listen, it's not like I have another option," Christine muttered, frustrated with one hand on her temple, pulling the corner of her eye in the process. Erika completely ignored her discomfort.

`` You will stay with me today to grow the suspense, and during the night you return to the surface, your alibi will be that you saw a man follow you from your dressing room and then you saw him on stage, you got scared and could not sing, and you return like the lucky survivor who escaped from her captor, '' She said, as simply as if she were just talking about the weather.

"A man?" Christine asked, taking her teacher's arm shyly again.

"Well, me, nobody saw me for more than a few seconds, and I think I can easily pass as a man," She said with a shrug.

"You look like a woman to me," Christine whispered with rosy cheeks.

Erika only responded with a shy smile. She looked as majestic as usual, but it was exactly this kind of light that made her look sick. Even so, there was something so beautiful in her, since she met her, she had thought Erika had a very pretty and feminine face, why cover it with a mask? With all the new information that she now knew, she was grateful she had never asked.

"But then they would be looking for you," Christine suddenly said.

'' I assure you that they will hardly notice you, this morning the headline was the fall of the chandelier, your disappearance was just a footnote, and you are in one piece, nobody will worry when they see that you are fine '' Erika said, her confidence allowed Christine to relax and lose her fear.

" I hope my friends don't worry about me," Christine suddenly recalled.

"That may worry me, but hopefully they won't be able to make much noise before I return you, you're a social butterfly, Christine."

'' I know, papa always told me too.'' She remembered wistfully.

Christine had a born talent for making new friends, and although for Erika they were distractions for her career, she never said anything. Christine don't know how lucky she was for those daily pleasures, and she would never have to know.

"Are you sure nobody will hurt you?" Christine asked fearfully.

Erika immediately downplayed her own safety.

''I have it covered, if you don't press charges the police would never move on their own, and even if you did, they wouldn't listen to you. Don't be offended, Christine, but you're an orphan and single woman, they wouldn't pay much attention to you.''

'' And immigrant, don't forget immigrant.'' She joked, aware of what Erika was saying was true.

'' And immigrant'' Erika agreed.

Both laughed for a few seconds, it was not worth crying for their disadvantages in society.

"The opera could interfere with you, but I will ask ge ..." She began to say and then suddenly stop, as if she had remembered something, a deep regret replaced the previous glow in her eyes, "I, I will spread the rumor of that the phantom was your captor, nobody talks about that in the opera, you know that. Maybe it's a stupid plan, but people are stupid too, it will work, trust me. the last obstacle would be your pretty boy, but I will have to leave you that.''

Christine immediately knew that she was referring to Gerald and Philippe respectively, and was about to ask what had happened when Erika came forward and spoke first.

'' The phantom of the opera is really your captor, until when will you pretend you don't care? '' She asked with a mocking smile, that smile usually wouldn't have bothered the singer, but this time she was making fun of her and Christine didn't have the emotional stability to tolerate it in that moment.

'' It didn't two days ago when you didn't throw chandeliers at people and you didn't behave like a jerk, '' She replied bitingly, and Erika definitely didn't expect that, her mouth and eyes opened in surprise and for a moment her face lost all the self-control and the grace she used.

''Oh, Erika, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!'' She apologized visibly regretted a second later, with her hands clasped on her chest.

Her angel's loud laugh made Christine jump in her place, she had never heard her laugh louder. Contrary to what the soprano believed; it had been funny to her.

''Little Christine! I had forgotten you bite!'' She said, she had to sit on a rock, unable to control her laughter.

''Not with you.'' She said, crossing her arms, finally giving up and smiling at her.

She wanted to be mad at her, but it was impossible to do when she laughed like that.

''Not with me.'' She finally agreed to calm down and stand up.

''We keep going?''

She still didn't end the conversation, but she really didn't want to talk about it.

"We're already here, Christine," She said, extending her arms.

Christine had been very busy looking at her teacher to see the road. That part of the forest was not very different from the rest, there were more flowers and the grass was greener, weird considering it was almost November, but knowing her maestra she had waited more for which to go so far, but it didn't bother her, to be with her was more than enough.

"It's very pretty!" And she didn't lie, it was the first time she looked at the forest with attention and it was beautiful. "I definitely shouldn't have brought white." She complained with a pout.

"I brought a blanket for you," Erika said and, in a few seconds, there was a light blue blanket on the grass beneath her feet.

"It's a little formal dress for a picnic in the woods," She said sitting on her knees. "Thank you, Erika."

''Should I have come more elegant?'' Erika joked with a big playful smile, sitting next to her, so close.

Christine fought the urge to kiss her cheek, she was so close, it wouldn't take more than a second to do so.

"You could have brought your Red Death, we would be an interesting pair," She said with a laugh.

Erika forgot her resentment about the costume and nodded giggling.

"Why not? Remember me the next time."

Christine smiled so wide that her cheeks hurt when she heard the words "next time" and tried to calm the butterflies bubbling in her stomach. But apparently for her body was not possible, because her stomach growled, loudly, very loudly.

Erika laughed and took out a package from the basket ''Forgive me, what kind of kidnapper am I? I forgot you didn't have dinner last night'' She teased of herself, her mood had been very varied today, but she was apparently in a good mood at the time.

''Thank you,'' She muttered, and she didn't even see what she was going to eat before putting it in her mouth ''Victoria sandwiches? It's my favorite! You didn't say they were bad for my voice?'' She said between bites.

'' Those things are 90% sugar, my dear, I'm going to let it go for today, but as your music teacher I do not approve, '' She assured, and although she try to appear severe, when Christine smiled at her she could not help returning the smile '' Although you throat won't appreciate it much, '' She took out a canteen from the basket and gave her little star a glass of juice that Christine drank whole in a few seconds

"Christine, I think we already realized that drinking unknown liquids is not a good idea." She joked refilling her glass, it was no longer worth crying for the glory that Christine had lost, at least keeping her glass full could make her smile.

'' I don't think the apple juice hurts me, '' She said very happy, it was her favorite drink ''Thank you for bringing me here, I feel better after everything that happened,'' she said sincerely taking her hand.

Erika smiled somewhat forced, her plan had not been as selfless as she would have liked, but she decided not to say anything, not wanting to explain that the Count had an entire brigade looking for her and that she wanted to keep him as far as possible so that no one would take her student away from her. Christine would be hers, at least today it would be. The Count was a rock in her shoe, but there was little time left before rumors of why was so important for him to look for an orphan actress to begin and he had to cancel the search, and if he was as stupid as he seemed, it would be just in time to return Christine to the surface, no matter how much she opposed the idea

"You didn't say you were going to read for me?" The blonde asked, covering her mouth with her hand while chewing.

"Of course, what do you want to hear?" Erika asked, took out the book and held it on her lap, but did not make the slightest gesture of wanting to open it, she already knew every letter and every word of memory.

Even after not having touched that book in much more than a decade. Christine had returned to life a part of her that she thought dead a long time ago.

''What is your favorite? I want to hear that'' She said, her smile was tender, as was her voice.

"I have a favorite, although my mother modified it for me." Erika mentioned absent

Her mother had one day visited these forests, had sung on the same stage as Christine and had laughed and run through the same halls where she and Christine played in the dark. But there was nothing left of her, not a single trace of her presence, her name was Belladova and Paris had loved and forgotten her, but Erika no, she didn't.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Christine said in the same tender and compassionate voice.

'' What do you think if you read for me?'' Erika asked softly, handing her the book, she felt homesick to close her throat even though she swore it wouldn't happen.

"You know I can't read aloud," She complained, tapping Erika's shoulder playfully.

'' And you won't learn if you don't practice,'' Erika said entering her teacher mode '' You have improved a lot since we started.''

"Okay, if I have to embarrass myself, I prefer that only you listen to it." She speaks sweetly opening the book.

Both looked into each other's eyes and time seemed to slow down, a single moment lasted forever when they were together.

Christine sighed feeling forced to look away and turned a few pages of the book looking for a poem that Erika had already told her. She sighed heavily before beginning to speak.

Never seek to tell thy love,

Love that never told can be

For the gentle wind doth move

Silently, invisibly ...

She paused, and closed the book suddenly, frustrated.

"It wasn't bad, Christine. You did well,'' Erika said supportively tapping Christine on the back.

'' I don't understand my brain! I haven't been in Sweden for like 10 years and yet when I try to read aloud miraculously my accent returns, '' She complained, laying her cheek on Erika's shoulder.

'' It usually happens, do not worry, you also have its advantages, we had to learn the entire dialogue of Titania in two nights before starting the rehearsals, there was never a fairy queen as ready as you. '' Erika try to console her, and it worked well, Christine laughed at the memory.

"Yes, it was fun." She laughed. It had been more frustrating than anything, but months later she found those two days endearing.

'' That is a new favorite '' Erika commented silently reading the poem that Christine had not finished '' It is a beautiful poem '' Love poems had no meaning until Christine Daaé entered her life, and each of them fell short.

'' It was, thanks for sharing it with me, angel. It made me very happy,'' Christine said, squeezing her hand. Erika returned the grip almost too strong, desperately needing her to anchor herself to the earth.

It was time

''You… are you happy here?''

Christine needed to know that Erika's happiness was real and not a disguise to hide her past.

'' For the first time in a long time I am Christine, it's not something you should worry about, I have a hard skin.'' There was confidence in each of her words and left no room for doubt ''I have been happy since the day you came, there was never so much light, I can not imagine my life without you. '' She said with joy, but again, with so much simplicity and as sure and casual as if she were saying the sky is blue.

Christine's cheeks ached from how quickly she smiled, there was a part of her, the strongest that wanted to stay and hug her and say nothing more. But there was a pending conversation that would define everything, and she couldn't wait another minute.

"I don't either," She whispered sincerely, squeezing her hand tightly, so much that it hurt "Erika ... can I ask you something?" She said, refusing to look at her, insecurity drenched every single word.

"Whatever you want," She said without a doubt in her voice.

Christine spoke immediately without giving herself time to think or feel

''Let me see your face''

Erika completely changed, she became another woman, a more vulnerable and wounded one. she became the other part of her that she had never shown Christine. Her s eyes widened, if it had been possible her skin would have turned paler, and he began to shake from an emotion that Christine could not identify.

"Don't ask me that, Christine," She said, sharply pushing Christine away, getting up from the blanket and walking like a caged animal.

'' Erika, please''

''No! Ask me for whatever you want, except that!'' She said intimidated, quickly shaking her head, and bringing a hand to her face. There was a deep, paralyzing fear on her eyes. it was probably the only thing that kept her from running away.

There was something so childlike in her vulnerability and in her fear.

'' What are you so afraid of?'' Christine asked with wet eyes, her courage diminished.

"As if you didn't know, Christine!" She answers scathingly in a hiss, turning to look at the soprano. "Do you think we would be here wasting time if I didn't have to be tied here?!'' Why do you want to know?!'' She exclaimed with hair over her face.

She moved so fast while walking like a caged animal, it was difficult for Christine to keep up. She frowned trying to appear severe and unacceptable to that kind of behavior on her part, but tears rolling down her cheeks revealed how hurt and overwhelmed she felt with everything that had happened.

Because I love you, the girl answered in her head trying to swallow her tears. That was a conclusion she had reached many months ago, and she would have finally admitted that the connotation had changed meant nothing to her at that moment.

Erika had many wounds, something she already knew from her strange ways, but she never knew the depth of those, how many of them will remain open and bleeding? Could a lipstick stained kiss soothe the pain of loss, grief and loneliness? It was not possible, but she would try for the love she had for her.

"If I can't calm your sorrows, at least let me help you carry them," she asked solemnly, she wouldn't collapse, today she would have to be the strong.

''Gerald took years to be able to see me in the face, being so young I did not understand very well why, but my first years I remember always see sadness on his face. And even when I was able to see my reflection without screaming in horror, I did not understand, after all these years, I thought I had finally understood, but you had to arrive and recriminate to my 'face', how wrong I was, Christine. '' She exclaims with waves of anxiety emanating from her, she was angry, scared, and her eyes were dilated and unfocused.

Christine was honestly scared but stood firm.

'' And what is my place in this?'' She asked, drying her tears discreetly, Erika wouldn't see her cry.

'' And you don't understand?! Too bad because I have no idea what's going on either and I don't plan on hiding it. The closest I was to understand was the night in the Bistro- '' She said, running her hands through her hair repeatedly.

'' The night they hired me at the opera?'' she asks confused, it takes me a second to understand '' The night Philippe took me to the city,'' She said swallowing saliva

''Exactly, that night I understood all Gerald's fears, I understood that the sadness with which he saw me was because I knew that this face would condemn me to a life of loneliness, I knew it, but I never understood it until that night, everything that I have wanted it, I have achieved it in one way or another, but to want a person ... nobody but him and my mother have been able to look me in the face without wanting to look away. ''

''I- ''

"Sometimes I wonder how much of her mind was here, if she was as gone as Gerald tried to explain to me when I began to understand, how much she saw of her deformed infant?" She interrupted, asking to the wind in a whisper, Christine barely could hear her. And when she did, she turned white.

Although none wanted to admit it, it was an important moment, Erika was recognizing her deformity for the first time in front of her, admitting that they were not exaggeration by Gerald, that she did not wear masks as a fashion statement or as an extension of her eccentric personality, She used them to hide a malformation that had stalled her to live in a basement all her life, and for both of them, it was a hard pill to swallow.

For a moment she understood every one of Gerald's fears when looking at Erika's darkened and unfocused eyes.

But she would learn from his mistakes and do better, for Erika, for Belladova.

''… Why that night specifically?'' She asks shy.

"What happened that night, Christine?" She asked scathing. "You are more than capable of remembering."

"I went for a walk with Philippe," She recalled, not giving it more importance.

'' I would have preferred to stay with you, but he is the biggest sponsor of the opera and they had just hired me a few minutes ago, it was not a good idea to reject him, you said it yourself. '' She replied confused, not seeing how the facts connected.

Now that she was really getting to know him, she knew that he was not the type of man who would have her fired just for a rejection, but she was not going to take a risk after spending years struggling to fulfill the dream she had left unfinished with her father.

She had seriously thought of accepting his proposal, but that just didn't feel right, she preferred to spend the days in the cellar that had become their music room with Erika, she had thought it was for their love of art and their friendship, but it was so clear that love not discovered for her maestra had had something to do.

'' Of course, I did, you made an intelligent decision Christine.'' She stated with a clear pride for her student.

"So, what's wrong?"

Erika stirred in place at the question and did not answer. Christine felt her heart beating in her throat, did Erika really love her? Or was it a misunderstanding by Gerald?

'' The night with Philippe? It was good, he took me to a fancy restaurant, and it was fun, but there is something I never told you.''

'' And I don't want to know.'' Erika replied walking away.

For a moment Christine was sure that she would leave the forest without her, so she quickly followed her, but she also did it instinctively, for some reason she and Erika always followed each other from room to room, as if something pulled them for them to stay together, they had never questioned it.

'' He kissed me.'' She whispered grabbing her arm, Erika closed her eyes tightly ''It was a short kiss and immediately apologized saying it hadn't been appropriate for a gentleman and begged my forgiveness.''

''Christine, for the sake of my tortured soul go to the point.''

"Okay, but ... I could only ask myself, why did I feel more just looking at you?"

She said, at that point she had stopped holding back tears and had let them flow down her face, the last two days she had been filled with such conflicting emotions, one after another, and she hadn't finished crying for them.

"What does that mean?" Erika asked in panic.

"We could be more, Erika." She said, struggling to talk about sobs. "But you can't keep hiding in the shadows, now it's my turn to guide you, show yourself to me," She said through tears.

Erika looked at the sky, praying for the first time in years in silence, give me the strength to try, she said to the air without any sound. And she decided to do it. She had had so many months, almost a year by her side, there was no more than someone like her could ask from Christine, she would do it and she would resign herself to losing her if it should be that way. But something new emerged in her, an emotion believed dead long ago; hope. Hope she stayed, hope to be loved. It could be? Oh, for heaven's sake, could it finally be? she smiled, she could almost touch it, but the loneliness breathed in her neck, ready to jump into her throat and bury her in the dark forever.

Erika looked like she was seconds away from collapsing, so Christine hugged her while still hipping, and immediately Erika hugged her back, too hard. The soprano could hardly breathe, but said nothing, after all, it helped her understand what Erika was feeling. She was between a rock and a hard place and Christine hated doing that to her.

"Fine," Erika whispered, breaking the hug and taking both hands of Christine.

She tried to answer, but only tearful murmurs without sense came out of her mouth. Oh, her poor Christine, Erika wondered how much she was sharing her anguish.

"But stop crying, sweetheart." She said sweetly approaching to wipe her tears and stroking her face, their foreheads almost touched. "Save the tears for when I take off my mask." She jokes bitterly against her forehead and then leave a soft kiss on it.

Christine smiled shyly, nodding and Erika smiled back, sincere but sad, a single lonely tear rolled down her cheek, Christine wiped it with her thumb, she couldn't stand the way she acted, as if this was the last time, they saw each other. And again, she had the urge to kiss her, stop all this and hug her until every problem they had disappeared by itself.

Erika, she took a few steps back and sighed preparing for disaster. She stared at Christine's expressions as she slowly took off her mask with trembling hands, her hands, whether to destroy or create life, they never doubted. Always accurate, always lethal. But her little angel ... she could say a thousand and one words and really didn't say anything. She loved her, that was the simplest way to say it, and at the same time, it meant nothing.

She shuddered violently when she felt the air creep through the mask and stroke her face. A layer of cold sweat covered her skin. And with shyness and insecurity, she completely removes the mask from her face.

Just to see how Christine's expression changed from understanding to absolute terror. Her face turns to the color of her dress.

Something died in Erika.

She waited to see her run, wait for her scream that turned so agonizing that she wanted to tear her throat until she bled.

But Christine just gasped.

The right half of Erika's face was shattered beyond recognition and at first sight, of human resemblance. It was something she could never have imagined on her own.

All skin in the right area was rough and irregular in appearance, with red and dark patches. The skin, muscle and tendons had melted into a single thin layer over her skull, she could see the individual tendons move as her maestra gritted her teeth anxiously. She could see dark and prominent veins all over the area, it was like a spider web under her skin. They were swirls of shattered and hard-looking flesh, like a thin leather that in certain areas was so translucent that it gave the impression of seeing the skull directly.

The skull itself was clearly deformed, since the cheekbone was sunken, and she was able to see the rough edge of the bone through her translucent skin, pieces of flesh were raised as if they had been cut carelessly with the tip of some edgeless scissors

Her eyes and her eyebrow, the latter one not as defined and dark as the other, seemed to be at a height and depth symmetry, but it made the general vision of her face look even more decadent

Somehow, it was kind of easy to overlook. the skinless patch that exposed a fraction of the skull on her forehead and temple, was more difficult to swallow.

But the real reason for her gasp had been the deep dark hole in the middle of her face. The left half of her nose was as perfect as always, but the right nostril and part of the septum did not exist, the hole extended half an inch inside her shattered cheek.

That was overwhelming, her eyes didn't know where to look. How could a single face harbor so much destruction?

Erika was in a dead silence. And when Christine finely seemed to start coming back to life. She couldn't stand the anguish anymore.

''Wait where are you going?'' Christine asked extending an arm to stop Erika when she wanted to run away.

"I prefer to run than to see you run away from me, Christine!" Erika exclaimed, making sure her right side of her face was not visible to Christine.

The singer paused with a hand on her chest as the color slowly returned to her face.

'' Erika! I can't believe you know me so little after such a long time as to think that it would be so cruel to run from you, that is so out of my person that I can't believe it went through your head!''

''Christine just in case you haven't noticed, I'M MISSING HALF OF MY FACE, WOMAN!'' She yelled at her, not angry, but incredulous and almost frustrated with the situation.

"First of all, DON'T SCREAM TO ME, and second, you're exaggerating, it's not that bad!" She said casually, shrugging and shaking her head,

And what made Erika's face fade and made her open her mouth, is that although she was obviously lying, she was clearly disinterested, there was curiosity, but it was not disgusting in her gaze, and that was more than what Erika expected.

'' You're lying, it's very bad.''

'' Maybe'' She admitted with a grin in her mouth tilting her head awkwardly '' But that's not a point, I'm deeply offended, you beautiful idiot,'' She said, biting the inside of her cheek.

And in a change that not even Erika could prepare, Christine touched the tip of her nose playfully.

Her little angel had touched her face without disgust or fear.

"Maybe?" She asked with a raised eyebrow looking at her skeptically, still holding her breath.

Christine grimaced before answering '' Ah ...- ok, it's very bad!'' She finally admitted with her hands in the air ''But it's your face, it's you. How you look, changes nothing,'' I love you, she meant, but she bit her tongue at the last second.

I love you; I love you; I love you, she repeated in her mind, thinking that the desire to say it out loud would be erased. Of course, it didn't.

'' I know you are kind of nearsighted, but I'm starting to worry '' She assured completely incredulous with wide eyes, running her hand through her hair frantically '' At least the color returned to your face, you were two seconds of passing out '' Erika said. Christine laughed nervously.

"You got me there, that's more congruent with my person," She said, playing with her hands looking at the floor.

"So ... my face doesn't bother you?" Erika ask, her eyes wet again, in such a low voice that Christine had to bring her head closer to hear her.

And then she had the nerve to LAUGH, in front of her poor excuse of face, Erika frowned, which made Christine laugh more eagerly.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you, angel. Well, I won't lie to you, it's… abstract.'' She tried to say waving her hand in front of her.

Erika interrupted with a snort.

''Listen to me! It will take a little while to get used to it, but after that, It will continue to be the face I hope to see every day when I return to the opera'' Christine says smiling sweetly, there was something almost maternal in her

And then, Erika began to smile at her, slowly and fearful as if fearing it was a dream her smile grew, as if Christine had given her the best gift in the world. And it was the brightest smile Christine ever witnessed. Keeping the sparkle in her eyes became her new mission, and perhaps the shine in her eyes blinded her or the warm brown invited her to approach but without realizing it, she was stroking her cheek absentmindedly with the fingertips.

Erika froze, but Christine kept stroking the statue under her fingers.

"Doesn't it hurt?" She asked with a frown, distressed by the possibility.

"Eh-no, it doesn't hurt," She replied awkwardly, never in all her years had she had trouble speaking, never.

Until Christine Daaé entered in her life.

''Forgive me, that was rude, '' She said, pulling her fingers away, Erika immediately missing her touch, but she could never ask her for it.

"Stay very still, I want to try something," Christine whispered, approaching her with a sweet blush on her cheeks, so close that their breaths mixed.

Erika tried to swallow the lump in her throat. But she could not. She felt her heart pounding inside her chest. Her vision was blurred by tears.

The soprano drew closer, cradled her teacher's face as if she were holding the most valuable treasure, and for her it was so. And slowly, giving Erika time to step back, she finally left the kiss on her cheek that she always wanted to give her, kissed her right cheek with devotion. She felt the rough skin scrape her lips, but she never felt happier or higher while cradling Erika's cheek against her and hugging her trembling figure.

''Oh, you are music, beautiful music, and you are light to me.'' She sang, hoarse with tears, cradling her face with all the love she wanted to give her, the pure and beautiful love she saw in her eyes.

When oblivion and grief overtake her away, when hope is so much it's hurts, Christine could only hope to find her in their song.

Erika looked at her with absolute adoration, feeling that she finally saw the light for the first time in years. Was the sunlight always so beautiful? Or was its Christine's presence? Christine, Christine, the answer to all her prayers had always been Christine.

The soprano smiled so sweetly and left another kiss on the same cheek, this time soft as a feather.

It was there, when Erika finally let herself go. And for the first time since that afternoon at the lake in an already lost childhood, she found peace. Oh, sweet surrender.

The singer was startled when Erika suddenly screamed before bursting into tears, a hard and raw crying, like nothing she had heard before. How a throat that made such melodious sounds could make such a frightening cry?

Her mouth dried and her knees failed, and she dropped to the grass dragging Christine with her, taking her harder than necessary for the forearms, all her life she had waited for her.

Christine's veins froze and her chest filled with overwhelming heat. But she hugged her dropping herself to the floor. Both need that. She cradled her in her arms, promising never to let her go, hoping to calm her screams full of pain. She kissed her forehead, cleaned her tears and ran her fingers through her thick dark hair as she always wanted to do. Erika's grip was strong, but her whole body was shaking. She had never lived anything like it, there was never a more chaotic scene, or more raw emotions.

Her Erika, so broken and so lost, and yet she had found her in the deepest of the darkest night.

Time stopped, the fear was so much that it paralyzed them, the light was so much that it blinded them. But despite oblivion and pain, there was love.

"It's okay, we're home now."

* * *

Oh god, it's good to be here after so long. This was a very difficult chapter to write, I spent almost three weeks fighting with it. The whole story was developed in order to change the scene of the unmasking but, the scene did not as I had imagined it in my head  
At first, it was much, much more dramatic, but these two are dumb, this is not a story of "friends to lovers" is a story of "fools to friends to lovers" and when I let it flow, the rest wrote by itself  
and if they were wondering what the hell are the Victoria sandwiches that Christine was eating, basically they are two pieces of cake (the original recipe used much more sugar than flour) glued with jam. Basically, sugar over sugar  
the next chapter is already in progress, and with a little luck, the sequel will begin to be written soon  
Well, that's all I have to say, writing these chapters and then translating them is an arduous task, so I'd thank you forever if you tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own the phantom of the opera

* * *

'' Think every word you want to say before speaking, everything that comes out of your mouth can be used against us or for our benefit, try not to follow the opposite and you will be fine. '' Erika instructed in a hoarse voice, dragging the syllables with her eyes facing the road.

Christine didn't answer, too focused on not stepping on the rats.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Erika whispered, clinging to Christine's hand. The torchlight illuminated her face full of conflicting emotions.

She felt as if all her emotions had merged into one in her chest that made her want to scream for no specific reason to the wind and jump into the lake. Only Christine's hand, clinging to hers, kept her anchored in her judgment.

Christine felt an unpleasant shudder when she felt another rat pass by her feet. The passages in the catacombs were in complete and dead darkness, but no one knew them as her maestra did. her eyes were so accustomed to the darkness and her feet to travel the same path that she didn't need it. Christine knew that Erika only carried the torch to make her feel safe,

The soprano feared neither the animals nor the darkness, but could not help getting closer to her maestra when the rats lifted the skirt of her costume. She had had to put on the costume again, the dress that Erika had lent her was probably ruined, which was a shame, but anyway the dress was at least 30 years out of style, so it would not be possible to wear it for the street anyway, She left that splendid dress soaked in tears and traces of scenic makeup in Erika's house, in the Phantom's lair.

Erika was the Phantom of the opera. Every whisper she had refused to believe spoke of her

_"I know you like to stay after the opera closes, but be careful Christine, you could find **him**." Sorelli said in a whisper, tried to seem terrifying, but any effect was ruined by her giggles. Christine raised an eyebrow._

_They were sitting in the rest area of the opera at lunchtime. Christine_ had_ been working as the costume girl for Carlotta for only two weeks. Two weeks sneaking out to take lessons with her new mysterious teacher._

_'' And who is he? '' Christine asked._

_"The phantom of the opera!" Mireille exclaimed loudly._

_Several people turned to look at them disapprovingly and someone even gasped at the name._

_'' Shhhh shut up, Eille. '' Sorelli hissed hitting the back of her friend's head._

_'' I don't understand what are talking about. '' Christine shook her head, not too interested '' And what does he do?'' 'She asked, taking her friends by surprise._

_"They say it exists only to torment the manager and those in charge of the opera, this is his theater and he wants everything done as he wants." Sorelli whispered near her ear._

_"Is he a supervisor then?" Christine asked confused._

_"The average supervisor are not a ghost without face." Sorelli said in a whisper, uncomfortable as the three of them feel the looks in their backs._

_"Are you sure about that?" Christine asked uncertainly without believing a single word._

_Sorelli looked sideways before answering._

_"Let's get out of here, I'll tell you more in detail somewhere else." She said, taking Christine by the hand and gesturing for Mireille to follow them._

Christine had that fresh conversation in her mind after so many months. it had disappeared from her memories until that moment. How could she not make that connection before? Now she fell stupid

Erika was the phantom of the opera, she was in love with the phantom of the opera. And the strangest thing is that she was more than okay with it

It was a strange feeling, She had taken for granted that it was something that would never happen to her, that her disinterest in the opposite sex was temporary. And now, it was as if the sky were new. Her emotions were bubbling beneath her skin, ready to explode. But at that precise moment they were never clearer, she wishes it could last forever.

She didn't want to leave, and it was more than wanting her teacher's company. She knew that the moment Erika's hand released her, their bubble would break, the moment the sun touched her she would see everything in a new light. And when that happened, she didn't know how well she would be with everything Erika had done and supposedly done according to her friends. She shivered violently at the thought

"Are you cold?" Erika asked in a murmur, pausing on her way to turn around and look at her student. "Take, we still have three more floors left." She said, removing her cloak from an agile and pretentious movement, and placed it gently on the soprano's shoulders, touching her as if she were made of glass.

The worst thing is that she knew that nothing would change her feelings for her teacher.

"Thank you." She said without hiding the love in her voice and how happy she made her, she completely forgot that she wasn't cold in the first place.

"You're welcome." Erika whispered dejectedly taking her hand and following their path.

The fatigue was remarkable in her voice and in how she dragged her feet, her steps would have been inaudible in any other situation. Her poor angel was completely emotionally exhausted, and to Christine's joy, she made no attempt to hide it, no more lies or half-truths.

Erika had refused to look her in the eye again after the picnic in the woods. The road back to the opera had been long and Christine's heart had broken at every step. Erika seemed to have regained her composure, but refused to say a single word, and let out a hiccup occasionally. They both knew that this was just the beginning of something much bigger, they had opened the pandora's box, Erika had told all the emotions she had been running away for years where find her. But despite that, there was light in her helpless eyes, waiting for the worst, but hopeful for something better

They had spent the next hours in the library, so close that Christine was almost sitting on Erika's lap. She was halfway through an old fairy tale when her teacher's head fell to her shoulder, she had fallen asleep, saying she had passed out seemed more accurate. And the blonde had let her rest. Hoping that in her dreams she would find the calm she needed so much.

She had no way of measuring time, and neither did she look for it, she refused to get away from her. She stood there by her side for what seemed like hours, tracing the new patterns of her face with trembling fingers, fearing to hurt her, until the emotions of the day made her fall asleep too. Erika had woke her hours later, by shaking her shoulder, saying it was time to return to the surface with puffy eyes, and her usually silky voice, hoarse. But as if nothing had happened.

That was a lie and none kept pretending to be true. Things had changed and nothing would be the same again. Not even themselves

Christine clenched her hand tighter, feeling the sudden need to raise their joined hands and kiss her fingers. She clearly imagine the feel of her cold ring against her cheek, her soft hands against her lips. That thought led her to her next problem. Now what? Exactly what were they? It was too soon to ask. And not at all something that should be a priority right now.

They continued in silence until Christine could see the light at the end of the tunnel. And soon she could see her dressing room through the mirror. She felt her heart beating in her throat. She didn't want to leave. Both looked at the glass without making the slightest hint to open it. Until Erika sighed and pressed a hidden button. When the mirror opened, the blonde walked with baby steps. Why didn't the clock move slower?

"We're going to talk about all these passages very soon!" Christine said awkwardly, she would have wanted to sound severe, but after all she had seen, that passage seemed to be somewhat minimal.

"I'll show you each one of them." She promised. "Did you expect all this from me?" She asked, supporting her weight on the mirror frame.

"The boat was a surprise." She shrugged, Erika gave a loud laugh in response.

''Do you remember what you should say?'' Erika asked, reaching her side, visibly resigned.

"Yes, but how will I get out of the building?" Christine asked turning to face her, as always she had to look up. Erika was wearing the same classic thick blue mask.

"Gerald will come for you in a couple of minutes, he knows the opera almost as well as I do."

It wasn't something Christine wanted to hear particularly. The idea of seeing Gerald Carrière again made her anxious.

"But he doesn't work here anymore, how did you find him?" Christine asked confused.

She knew through Sorelli that Gerald Carrière was unofficially banned from opera, because Cholet hated him.

'' I waited until the sun set and I went to his house.'' Erika explained casually.

"Wait, did you leave me alone?" She asked with a frown.

"It was necessary, my dear, I went and came back as fast as I could. '' The masked woman reassured her.

''You spoke with him?''

"Not in the traditional way, I talked to him through the wall." She said with a shrug, as if it were common. "One day the poor old man won't know if he's crazy or it's just me."

Christine laughed, but stopped when Erika moved with intentions to return to the mirror. She took her hand stopping her.

''Where are you going? Stay with me until he comes for me. '' She begged

Erika sighed. She couldn't deny her anything. '' Gerald will come for you at any time, and I have no desire to see him now. '' She admitted looking at the floor.

"Why?" Christine asked worried. He had hurt her?

Nothing was certain at that time, especially her confidence in Gerald Carrière

Erika clicked her tongue before answering. '' Because I fucked it up and I don't want to admit it.'' She said wryly

'' That explains a lot. ''

''Hey!''

Christine laughed at the sight of her frown, laughing was liberating.

'' Ok, you can go. See you tomorrow.'' She said, unable to decide whether to hug her or kiss her cheek.

Erika let out a dry laugh and then sigh. '' Christine, the opera will be closed for at least a week, and believe me, with your pretty boy you won't have time. '' She said, clearly dissatisfied with the idea.

"Why ?!" She exclaimed annoyed, wanting to stomp the floor.

''Reconstructions, I made a mess out there, I'm almost proud of myself!'' She exclaimed grinning.

'Maestra!'' Christine scolding hitting her shoulder.

'' After the myriad of event that we have overcome, I suppose you could start calling me only Erika. '' She shrugged, her hand on the back of her neck.

"Erika then." she whispered shyly, avoiding her gaze and covering her smile and her red cheeks with one hand. She was too fond of the title to give it up, but she didn't want to ruin the moment

Erika smiled, this time, sincere ''Good.''

After that, no one knew what to say. Christine opened her mouth several times, desperate to break the silence. Erika looked at her with a raised eyebrow, leaning on the wall.

The soprano seemed to have lost her voice. There was so much she wanted to say. There was an almost physically painful pressure in her chest. She wanted to release every feeling, she had that stupid fear that she would never see Erika again. All of her teacher's behavior indicated a farewell. How could one person harbor so many emotions? She could see fear, hope, disappointment, all mixed in a veil of yearning and resignation in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I can't believe I won't see you for a week." She said sadly.

''Ministry requirement.'' Erika said, sighing resigned.

After so many emotions Christine had thought she needed some time alone to think. But she didn't want to leave, what would happen if in that week Erika got hurt in her lair and there was no one to help her? And if the police discovered her? And if she ruined it with the police and revealed her existence? She was so afraid, she couldn't leave her alone.

"Take it easy, child." Erika said, stepping away from the wall, baffled at not knowing what to do, but unable to endure her trembling lip for longer.

Christine looked at her with a frown before taking a risk and hugging her, putting her head on her chest. Erika could not answer the hug, too stunned by the fact that such a beautiful creature still wanted to touch her after seeing the tragedy of her face. She moved her arms awkwardly, not knowing if she should hug her or not.

'' I'm going to miss you, '' She said shy but arming herself with courage, cradled his face, stroking the strong line of his jaw with his thumbs

Erika shivered at her touch before speaking ''Also to this? '' She asked wryly pointing her own face

''Especially to that. '' She said smiling as a 15-year-old girl, cleaning up the stains of makeup, with the intention of seeing better blue veins on her left cheek.

She had never realized that Erika wore makeup, She rarely let her get so close, and when she did, Christine could only focus on her eyes. She used something to darken her eyes, but she hadn't noticed more use of cosmetics apart from that.

But she did not expect her to use it to cover those veins that ran down her left cheek. these were blue and not as many as those of her other cheek. They were beautifully imperfect, a gift of Mother Nature, that look like a lightning bolt. The strange design seemed to come from the edge of deformed flesh, and branching down the face until gradually getting lost in the jaw line. They had become Christine's new fascination

''Now you know…''

''Everything?''

"No, not everything.'' Erika spoke in a murmur, with thousands of words knotting in her throat.

Placing her hand on Christine's. Erika's breath heavily, too stunned to say words, that didn't happen often.

''Erika? ''Christine muttered under her breath, looking at her with a longing that Erika never expected to see in someone's eyes.

''Christine.'' the older woman replied, just for the mere mundane pleasure of saying her name.

Both looked into each other's eyes, approaching. There was something they both wanted. Their breaths mixed, their lips brushed ...

"Fuck," Erika complained in a tone she never used with Christine. And quickly separate her from her body.

Gerald entered at the same moment. And he was speechless for a second, there were so many things he thought he would never see happening at once.

"Go ahead Miss Daaé, I will lead the way. " said the med awkward, he did not know what had happened, but if the eyes killed, his daughter he would have already sent him to his grave

"Goodbye, Erika," Christine whispered dreamy with a loving smile.

"Goodbye, Christine," She said while staring at Gerald. If the man were not so used to her darkest moods, he would have been scared

Christine came out the door and Gerald let her go ahead.

''You…'' Gerald began to say noticing the appearance of his daughter

Her hoarse voice and clumsy footsteps had been a red flag for Gerald when he heard her speaking through the wall of his study, but he was surprised at her appearance. The blue veins that Erika had learned to cover so well that he had forgotten they existed were in sight. Black makeup stains smeared on her cheeks, her clothes were wrinkled and her disheveled hair tied in a poorly made low ponytail. but more important, there was something new in her, a light he thought will never see again when she returned after letting her heart die on her travels.

"Did something happen?" He asked, truly confused. Not knowing what to ask first.

Erika responded by raising her two trembling and tense arms and hanged the air. Wide-eyed, frustrated at the fact that her father had ruined her first kiss.

If she didn't need to hear him admit that he was her father she would have hanged him.

* * *

''Erika, do you really need this?''

'' Of course, Gerald. It's never bad to have one of these.''

'' Dear, you live in the basement. I'm sure no bear will ever get here.''

''The opera is full of circus animals anyway.''

''Yes of course, very funny Erika. ''

''I could leave it in Cholet's office.''

''… Ok, but I don't know anything, thanks, child.''

'' You are welcome, Gerald. ''

That was the strange conversation that Christine heard standing in the door frame, high up the stairs. Relief filled her chest when she heard Erika's voice. She had been so distressed when her maestra didn't arrive to help her find the way and use the boat to get here, but hearing her voice erased her fears. She was there, she hadn't vanished.

It had been exactly 6 days and 14 hours without seeing her. The opera had been completely closed, and although most of the employees had returned to work, she included, would remain that way for a while.

The damage was not as extensive as Christine had thought at first, but it was scary to think about what might have happened. Luckily she was wrong and it was not the chandelier that had fallen, but one of the counterweights. At that moment, the lights went out thanks to the shot, and the stage was completely dark. Something that played in their favor, nobody seemed to have noticed how she instinctively had sought safety in her maestra, and the courage to protect her in the eye of the hurricane.

Luckily her non-existent fame had caused the theater not be filled, there had been no injuries.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Carrière." Christine said, coming down the stairs, trying her best to hide her mixed feelings for the man.

Her Erika was hurt, and it couldn't be just loneliness. Someone had deliberately acted to harm her, and if it had not been Gerald, who? She didn't trust him, and apparently the feeling was mutual.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Daaé. " He said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice, having someone else down here was so strange to him, the girl almost didn't fit the background.

They both stared at each other as she descended the stairs. She rejected Gerald's hand when he tried to assist her. There was a tension so dense that it was tangible

'' Christine! '' Erika exclaimed entering one of the hallways, ignoring the tension in the room. There was surprise in her voice, a part of her had not believed Christine when she said she would return.

Even with fears and doubts, Christine was so glad to see her, she smiled so wide that her cheeks hurt. She had not heard her come in and that was a relief, her steps were inaudible again, and her usual grace had returned.

Both may have needed time alone to process their last meeting. But Christine had missed her so much. Even knowing that in the entire legal process of her alleged kidnapping, Erika was never too far. Every day she received one or more letters, all painfully impersonal, telling her what to do or what to say, and they always appeared of nowhere with a red rose wrapped in a dark blue ribbon. That was no surprise, Erika always left red roses as a sign of her presence. But what had touched her was the sunflower she sent every day, that was a gift, an apology for putting her in this

I'm so happy to see you, she said in her head, but she didn't open her mouth, because Gerald was there

Christine felt her presence following her every part of the process.

'' I'm glad the new lights will help you find the way without problems, but I have to teach you to better handle the boat. '' She said proud of her student.

She had felt so loved and important, when upon entering the passage of the mirror following the instructions of one of her letters, a path marked with electric lights had welcomed her. There were no more cobwebs or more rats on the road, at any time during the long trip she felt fear.

''Wait did you see me?'' She asked not so surprised, that sounded like something she would do.

"I have eyes and ears all over this place. " She replied almost absently.

Christine could see the conflict and concentration in Erika's eyes. And she knew she was being analyzed for every possible Angle. But after her maestra had taught her every pain and weakness in her, Christine also wanted to show hers.

Even so, her teacher was radiant, she looked much lighter, that veil of pessimistic longing had disappeared from her eyes. Christine wondered how many times she had not noticed her pain by confusing it with a personality trait.

''Thank you, Erika. That was a very nice detail on your part. " She smiled." What were you doing? "Asked the curious soprano holding her basket closer.

'''Spring cleaning. '' Erika scoffed, pointing out the mess on the ground, she had been avoiding looking Christine in the eye.

The floor was full of old clothes, mechanical parts, books and old papers in several piles of her same height, so strenuous jewels that Christine without asking decided that they were fake, and several jewelers and music boxes. Just to mention the most numerous groups. There were things that Christine couldn't even imagine what its purpose was.

'' To be spring cleaning it has to be seasonal, Erika the last time we cleaned this place you weren't even fluent in French. '' Gerald scolded, to which Erika swayed in her place with a shameless smile on her lips

"That and it's autumn," Christine reminded them

'' Time management is not my thing Christine. '' Erika said smiling lovingly, the soprano felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

''And of course I have cleaned, Gerald. '' Erika said defended herself. Sitting on the floor, putting a piece of hair that had been pulled from her ponytail behind her ear.

Father and daughter both were dressed very casually. Erika had only a pair of pants and a white shirt rolled up to the elbows, her hair was carelessly tied in a low ponytail. Even so, she looked good, too good. Christine looked down, ashamed of the new thoughts that blew her head. Erika had always had such a unique appeal that the word beautiful fell short, and Christine wondered how many times she would have to repeat it until she believed her

"Pushing everything into the closet doesn't count how to clean." Gerald said as he pulled out more books from the closet.

''Christine, support me'' asked the masked woman looking at the soprano

'' I'm sorry maestra, but not this time. Where did you put so much stuff? '' She said completely impressed, also sitting on the floor beside her, being careful not to ruin the silhouette of her dress.

"I have my tricks," She said with a shrug. ''Choose a card," She said, taking out a deck of who knows where.

'' Where did you get that? '' She said smiling like a child, although she was used to it, she was still excited when she did that.

"A magician never rebels its secrets, have you chosen your letter?" She asked, Christine smiled as she nodded energetically. "Is this your card?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly, Erika laughed at her childish joy.

For a moment, both women got lost in their world while looking into each other's eyes. Gerald put aside his tasks to observe them, had been limiting his thoughts about his daughter's new facet. He didn't know what to think, and he didn't know how okay he was with that. Christine had passed every expectation he had, but he still couldn't trust her daughter to her. But his opinions didn't matter if Erika was happy, he hopes things kept going so well, God owed her daughter peace.

'' Why you thought about cleaning up so suddenly.'' Christine asked playing with one of Erika's sleeves.

And it was there when she noticed the small and numerous white scars that plagued her arms. It was almost impossible to see them against her pale skin. Christine decided not to say anything. They seemed too scattered and clean to be made by hand, and looked very old. It was not worth ruining Erika's good mood. She could also see that the veins in her arms were blue and unusually marked, making a contrast on her skin

''I needed parts to install the new lights and traps that I installed, only that I ended up looking deeper than I planned and basically everything fell out, but then Gerald decided that I am an accumulator and I need to get rid of so much garbage. ''

"You and Mr. Carrière weren't fighting?" Christine asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but the old man and I have accepted at this point that we are stuck together. '' She replied, clicking her tongue, with a smiled in her lips. "For better or worse, we only have each other.'' She said, almost sad.

"You have me too," Christine insisted shyly playing with one of her teacher's hands.

"I hope so." She whispered, raising the blonde's hand to her lips. It couldn't really be considered a kiss, as she only put her lips against the back of her hand for a few seconds.

Christine forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

'' Did you go to the city? '' Erika asked pointing the basket that Christine had on the floor next to them with one finger

"Yes, it is enjoyable after spending so much time trapped talking to the police." she said opening it. '' And since it was there I thought we could have lunch together '' Erika saw what she supposed was juice and a few pieces of bread.

"I usually don't eat at this hour," Erika commented with a shrug.

"You usually don't eat at any hour, I think it's time for you to regulate your meals." Christine said, "Mr. Carrière, can you join us if you want, the baker gave me an extra one." Christine said kindly. she was very resentful of the man but even with that strange matter of paternity floating in the air, he and Erika seemed to enjoy each other's company

''Thank you for the offer Miss Daaé, but I have a lunch scheduled with Philippe in an hour. I'll stay close if you let me, I no longer trust Erika without adult supervision. ' Gerald, sitting on the stairs, leaving some space between him and the two women.

''Gerald, I'm 33.'' Erika said rolling her eyes, she seemed suddenly upset and Christine didn't know why.

'' After the chandelier incident I have you on probation, right now it's when I'm glad you got fired, solving your pranks isn't my problem anymore. " Gerald said, but it was obvious he was joking

Erika laughed without shame at any of her actions, Christine stared at her, scolding her with her eyes.

"Okay, I give up this time!"

"Let me commission a painting, this it's a miracle!"

At this point Christine had not been able to laugh her laughter, she began to believe that they were definitely related.

"Let's stop before I leave you in shame in front of Christine." Erika said, biting out a piece of bread, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"I say the same thing, just remember that I've known you since you used diapers." Gerald said with a smile on his lips, it had been a while since he had been able to joke with her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Erika challenged in a laugh

"I would rather not do it," the man declined, laughing satisfied

Christine wasn't sure what to think. How many more secrets could there be that she didn't know?

"How are you doing with the cleaning, can I stay to help?" Christine asked somewhat intimidated by the amount of things

"Moderately well, maybe you like some things." Erika said before putting all the rest of the bread in her mouth and swallowing it without any liquid.

Christine looked at her between impressed, scared and disgusted. Gerald just laughed at the soprano's face.

''Consider chewing next time. '' Gerald warned, rising of the stairs. ' ''If you can excuse me ladies, I have lunch with Philippe and then an audience with the police'''

"What is our story, Gerald?" Erika asked. she was sitting in a casual position sitting with the palms of her hands touching the floor and holding the full weight of her torso, but her voice sounded like a threat.

Christine wished that Gerald would leave now to ask her what bothered her so much, she rarely saw such rapid mood swings so close

'' Thanks to my friendship to Count de Chandon, I felt it was my duty to protect Miss Daaé from danger on stage, as I know how fond the count is for her . I deeply apologize for my interference with the police duty, but I was afraid that in their attempt to catch the kidnapper, a lost bullet wounded the lady. '' said Gerald monotonous. Erika had made him repeat the same words over and over again until could fill every hole that could be found in the story by himself.

"Well done, then see you later, right?" She asked, rising from the floor of a single movement, unsure. Gerald smiled.

Christine immediately noticed that Erika and he had a very similar smile.

"Of course, I will come back to help you later," He promised.

They both stood very still in their places, waiting for the other to do something. They were like that for almost a minute until Gerald reached out his hand to take Erika's and shake her. before he releasing her, he left an affectionate and resigned slap on his daughter's hand, then smiled at her for the last time and left without saying another word. Erika sighed when she stopped listening to her guardian's footsteps.

''… You two have an interesting relationship from what I see. '' Christine said tenderly, finally rising from the floor and placing her small hand on her teacher's arm, holding her carefully.

Erika laughed without humor . '' Yes, it has become complicated in recent years, especially since you appeared ''

'' Sorry for that ''

Erika quickly denied with a gracious gesture of her hand. ''Never apologize for appearing, dearest. Life was only a meaningful word after I met you.''

Christine felt her cheeks burn, how could Erika say the most beautiful things as if they were nothing?

'' What bothers you then? '' The soprano asked.

"I'm not upset," She said, pretending she didn't know what Christine was talking about.

'' You got mad when Gerald mentioned Philippe. ''

Erika's frown immediately sank

'' He's a good guy, I'm going to thank him all my life for bringing me here and having met you. '' the soprano said sinking her cheek on her teacher's shoulder, she was in love with her wide shoulders.

'' If you put it like that, there's not much reason to hate him, '' She said, her mood lighter and more cheerful.

She laughed ''That's right, but if something bothers you, you can tell me.'' Christine said taking her hand.

'' I will, Christine. Just give me time '' She asked unable to dare to return the grip.

"We have all the time in the world," She nodded positively. "Do you want me to help you with this?"

"Oh yes, come here, there is something I want to show you!" She said sitting on the floor and patting the place next to her, her emotion was contagious, and Christine quickly sat next to her.

'' What is it?'' Christine asked excitedly.

Erika did not answer and simply took out a jewelry box. A small white porcelain box, with no more details than a gold band outlining the edges. With four small drawers. She opened the upper floor carefully. there was a small mirror and the entire interior was decorated with drawings of flowers so realistic that Christine had to touch them to make sure they were not real. And right in the middle was a small rotating figure of a ballerina, who danced to the rhythm of a very melody family.

"It's our song!" Christine said with emotion.

Erika nodded muttering the song nervously to herself. Christine smiled turning to look at her.

''Oh you are music, beautiful music and you are light to me'' they sang unison, approaching each other slowly.

Christine felt her lips on her for less than a second before Erika turned her face away and sank it into the soprano's collarbone. Her warm breath on her bare skin was a new sensation, it made her heart beat wildly in chest.

The melody was as clear and beautiful as if it were coming live from Erika's fingers.

'' It's like a dream, I feel like I'll wake up the moment I… '

''you kiss me?" Christine said finishing the sentence for her, her cheeks burning. This was completely new to her.

Erika nodded, hidden on her shoulder. She looked so young when she showed her venerable side.

"I won't do it. I'm here. I'll always be here, touch me and I promise you I won't fade into the air." She promised. Christine had lost so many things throughout her life and Erika would not be one of them.

The masked woman did not move, so Christine took the lead and hugged her teacher with one arm, leaving a kiss on her head.

''I live in a basement.''

'' And it's pretty impressive, you'll take me to ride the horse around here someday, right? ''

Erika snorted. ''I'm thirteen years older than you. ''

'' You took all the onion and green pepper from the omelette that I made you once, if you are, you don't act like it''

Erika laughed on her shoulder. for Christine It was easy to overlook the age difference, she was timeless at her eyes, it was difficult to imagine her looking older or younger. Thinking about that, she remembered something she had previously missed.

''Wait thirteen?'' She said and started counting out loud ''you told Gerald you were 33! Don't tell me I missed your birthday?!''

"It's okay, I won't tell you." She said turning her head to look at her but not taking off her shoulder.

'' Erika! You should have told me, I didn't want you to spend your birthday alone.'' She announced unhappily.

Her twentieth birthday had been in August, and it was the first birthday that was celebrated in years. Erika had made it special for her, and Christine had wanted to return the favor. When the blonde had begged to know her teacher's birthday and age. Erika had flatly refused. What She had never told her is that in fact, she herself had forgotten those data. Gerald might give her something every year, but she never bothered to check the day or keep the count.

"It's okay, I never told you anyway, and Gerald was with me, he put a candle on a muffin, it was a good one, I don't complain."

It is in autumn, November ... I think, it was the only answer Christine had got from her.

'' Could you at least tell me the exact date of your birthday now? '' She asked bitterly.

''November 2,'' She said in a sigh.

. The date Christine had seen on today's calendar was November 5. Too late

"I will compensate you twice next year and I don't want objection," She warned.

Erika did not answer. instead she got thoughtful, would Christine be with her next year? A woman could dream.

"Did you finish your list?"

Erika sighed. ''I'm not even close. '' She muttered tormented.

'' Then you can continue. ''

"Do you want me to show you the written version?"

"I appreciate the effort, love. But no thanks." She said, the pet name felt so natural that they both overlooked it.

She sighed with fear. ''Well, it may not seem like it, but I'm a woman.''' Erika announcement, sinking into Christine's shoulder.

"I know, a very beautiful one, by the way," She said, laying her cheek on the dark-haired head.

Erika snorted before answering, without believing it. ''The problem is that you are one as well. ''

Christine had her throat dry in a second. She would lie if she said she hadn't thought about that. She had avoided thinking about it, knowing that it would be a process, almost a mourning in itself. Loving Erika meant giving up so many things. Maybe it was because she still didn't process the weight that this decision would have in her life in the long run. But at that time, she couldn't care less

'' I don't care, I'm happy when I'm with you.''

"It's not about that Christine," She replied, closing her fingers over hers slowly.

''we can hide! No one has to know. " She said positive, she had hopes for a future with her.

'' What about your career Christine?! '' She exclaimed almost scandalized.

''Many actresses keep their private lives a secret! We can do the same. '' Cases like this were open secret in the industry, they could never live their love in public if Christine wanted to prosper, but if they were discreet no one would turn to look at them.

"You are young, everything seems easy to you, but it is not, Christine!" She exclaimed, rising from the floor with a single impulse and running away from Christine's embrace.

When one is young, everything is easy, and every mistake is the end of the world. Erika had suffered and lost too much to understand that things didn't work out that way. But her Christine was so young and although she was not innocent of the cruelties of the world, she often underestimated them.

'' And why can't it be? We will make it work.'' She said, rising from the floor much more awkwardly than her teacher.

''I already told you it's not that easy!'' Erika answered with deaf ears, without looking at her.

"Do you only know how to say that?" Christine said, beginning to exasperate with her. "I know it won't be easy, but not everything has to be so dark, we can go outside, breathe fresh air, you will feel much better." She tried to convince her, taking her arm firmly and forcing her to look at her.

"Sure we could go outside! But you have a date with Philippe," She replied sarcastically.

Erika knew that Philippe had invited Christine to a date tomorrow, and she had accepted with enthusiasm. She could not tolerate the existence of that boy, it was something deeper than just jealousy.

Christine was thoughtful for a few seconds.

'How do you know that?'' She demanded severe, too calm and far from her usual bubbling.

"I have eyes and ears all over this place Christine, I know things." She replied, each word had a bitter note.

''We weren't in the opera! How could you hear that?'' She asked. Her confusion began to turn into anger.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation 'Why do I have to say it twice? I have eyes and- ''

''I already heard you! I have told you that I don't like you to listen to my conversations, being my teacher and my friend does not give you the right to invade my privacy! '' She said, full of anger and indignation.

''Your friend? That's the only thing I am for you? You said we could be more but then you go around flirting with the rich boy!'' She said almost spitting the words to her face. Every word emanated an amount of poison that Christine never expected from her.

''Rich? What are you trying to imply? Seriously is what you think about me?'' She exclaimed, refusing to look at her, fearing losing control.

'' As if I gave a fuck for social classes Christine! If you want to go with the pretty boy, I'm not interested! You say you don't owe me anything? So you have no reason to get mad at me. '' Erika said acidly, and what made Christine's blood burn was that she was talking to her like a child

'' Why are you doing this Erika? I want to be with you, but you have to do your part, you have to get out of here. '' She tried to make peace, her words would have been convincing for Erika if the face of the soprano wasn't red from anger

"I'm not going to leave this basement, Christine, this is my final resting place and even you won't change that!" She said, the poison was gone to be replaced by a coldness, as if someone had died.

What could she know? Christine was so young, she planned to love her, but she really didn't know her past. Her poor angel had no idea what he was getting into.

''Resting place? Don't be ridiculous, you're only 33!'' Christine almost mocked, shaking her head.

The silence with which Erika responded frightened her. It was a deadly, icy silence. What would be happening in that mind at that time?

'' It's just a number, numbers, numbers. That reminds me, how much do you like me? Must it be a 6 or a seven? " She spoke mockingly, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Christine lost all face color. Those words had been one of her responses to Philippe when he had confessed her love for the first time the night in the bistro. Moments before he took her to celebrate to the city. But how could she have heard it? They were both alone, it had been an intimate conversation, Christine had only said half truths, but still emptied part of her heart in that conversation. A bitter and sad feeling settled in her chest.

''… How could you? That was a private conversation! You crossed the line Erika! '' She said blinking quickly to avoid the tears of anger.

Erika laughed cynically.

'' I have crossed many Christine limits! And what a naive little girl thinks is not of my concern! '' Said scathing, spitting poison.

Erika knew she would writhe in regret of this, but she couldn't stop now, Christine didn't want any more lies? She would not give it to her. She was an outcast for a reason and if Christine really wanted to stay, it was better that she knew.

Erika was finally hit by the painful revelation that she should never have tried to love her, that could not be. She had wanted her so badly and so hard, but she never thought it would come true. Erika just had to look in the mirror to see everything she never wanted for Christine

"God Erika, what are you so afraid of?" Christine asked without looking at her picking up her things, she had had enough.

''Having an entire brigade looking for your head isn't enough for you? '' She asked, taking Christine's hand roughly, stopping her from leaving.

''Those are the consequences of your actions! ''She replied, releasing her hand from an abrupt movement. ''Soon, no one will look for you any longer, you're lucky no one was hurt. '' She said, climbing the stairs, not looking at her.

But she had to turn around when Erika didn't answer, suddenly she felt she was left alone in the room. Erika was in the same place, her eyes were out of focus and her pupils were dilated. It was possible to see her mind working at full speed.

The masked woman felt her feet glued to the floor, suddenly forgetting how to move. A cold sweat covered her forehead. She had sworn never tell her, her secrets will go to the grave with her sins. But Christine deserved to know the truth, and perhaps she would understand that she deserved more than a half-life in the shadows. Erika wouldn't let her sunflower wilt.

"Oh, little Christine, yes, there was." She replied with a cloying sweetness.

"What are you talking about?" Christine asked shy, going down one step. She could see the love in her teacher's eyes, her Erika had returned.

'' My sin list grows with the years, The police have more than enough reasons to go after me. '' Erika replied, forcing herself to look at her, oh it was so stupid to think she could deserve her

"But why?" She asked, this time softly.

Christine might have been angry, but there the sweetness and the understanding in her gaze made Erika finally explode.

'' _Because I killed Joseph Bouquet...''_

* * *

And that's how we get to the end of this story!. Erika likes to ruin her own life from what we see

Many thanks to the many or few readers who accompanied me in this story, I really appreciate you. I learned a lot. writing this, and I am very proud in general of everything I achieved here

Now, as we saw, i leave an open ending, and I honestly don't know what to do with it. I have two sequels planned guys, but I don't know if I'm going to upload them. Writing, translating and editing are three very different things and very difficult to do in their own already. But only one person do all three? It's complicated, especially because I can't say I have an audience that wants to read it.

This was not a very popular fanfic so I don't know how to continue. But that's what the comment box is for. Tell me what to do

Because I want to write more. Erika left home so young for a very good reason, her trips would be the pillar for the third part. There are many details that I wanted to include about the girls that I couldn't put in here. The internal struggle of Christine, her career, her decisions, her mourning. And Erika has so many different nuances that it was impossible to explain them in just four chapters. I want to give her the act of redemption that death took from her, I want her to see her angry, and sad and explore her darker side, she is not exactly a good guy if you know what I mean and wanted to explain that!. Remember that Christine said it looked like Erika had passed out when she fell asleep on her shoulder? It also has a reason!

Pff, there were so many empty holes. The phantom is still alive, Gerald still does not tell Erika that he is her father, Christine has to recover her credibility, and something that you do not mention but here Erika did not kill Charlotte at the request of Christine and that also opens up many new possibilities.

I don't know, so please tell me your opinion

Thank you very much for reading xoxo

_thank you very much for reading xoxo_


	5. Author's note Possible sequel

Hi there! And this is awkward ...

The last time I check the author's notes were prohibited, but I had to do one to tell you that I don't know when it happened or how long it had been like that, but chapter two was repeated twice and chapter three simply did not exist, so sorry for that.

I will delete this note sometime in the next 48 hours. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sometimes shit happens. And the handling of documents in fanfiction is still as bad as ever, that's why if I decide to write a sequel to this fanfic, will be most likely to be only in AO3, but I don't know. Please read the note in chapter 4 for more information (if I don't have deleted it by accident)

Thank you very much to the kind guest who told me about this problem, I'm glad you like my fanfic! And thank you very much for letting me know 3

And take the opportunity to leave the possible summary for the possible sequel to home:

_Christine stayed true to herself, saving Erika's life without realizing. But now Erika doesn't know what to do with her second chance at life. Things get complicated when the police discover the true identity of the phantom of the opera: Gerald Carriere._

I really want to write it, but I don't know, you decide. Finally, I want to say that you can follow me on tumblr as Nessie665, I upload a lot of content there, and you can send me a message or an ask whenever you like, I am very active and I post every time I upload a chapter there. And you can also find me as NessieSK in AO3, all my stories are there, and no, there are no repeated chapters * sigh *

Thank you for your time and sorry again!

Nessie


End file.
